


The Best Bet She Ever Made

by SkimmonsFan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkimmonsFan/pseuds/SkimmonsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is undoubtedly the most popular girl in school. As for Jemma, well not so much. When Skye makes a bet with her friends that she can turn Jemma into prom queen within six weeks, she never expected to gain feelings for her. But, what will happen when Jemma finds out that the whole time, she was only just a bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the movie, She’s All That. I do not own the idea and give 100% of the credit to the movie. Except for of course, the obvious changes I make throughout the chapters.

She should have expected it since the rest of student council promised that after spring break, the sign on her parking space would have her name on it. But, as Skye pulled into her very familiar parking spot with the new accessory, she just couldn’t help but smile. She got out of her jeep and looked at the sign a little more clearly. _Reserved for Skye Coulson—Student Body President._ If she didn’t already feel like a celebrity at school, then she definitely did now. Walking on to school grounds, Skye wasn’t surprised at all that she was getting stares from all her fellow classmates. She looked down at her attire; the usual clothes as always. Letterman jacket (since she is captain of the girls’ soccer team. She led them to nationals twice already, but you know, no big deal.), flannel shirt, jeans, sneakers, hair with loose curls, and just a tad of makeup. Definitely not that big of a deal, but if she is considered to be _hot_ to everyone else, then there is no need to be skeptical.                                                     

“Hey.”

“Hi Skye.”

“Hello, Skye.”

Skye smiled at the freshman girls that were now surrounding and following her all the way to her locker. “Oh, hello ladies. How was spring break for you guys?” She ended with a flirtatious grin.

The girls all went wide eyed and basically turned into goo at the fact that they were actually being acknowledged by Skye.

“Great!”

“It was so awesome!”

“We all missed you though.”

“Yeah! Will you sign our yearbook? Please, Skye?”

“Please.”

“Please, Please!”

Skye laughed hesitantly and slightly nodded. “Sure, why not?” All the girls rushed to give her a pen and their yearbooks, and well to say the least, Skye definitely feels more like a celebrity.

* * *

 

“Simmons…Simmons.” Fitz nudged her in the shoulder a couple times. “Jemma!”

Jemma shook her head to bring her out of her gaze. “What Fitz?”

Fitz smiled mischievously before he brought his Twinkie up to his mouth to take a bite. “You’re doing it again.”

Jemma scrunched up her face and turned around to rummage through her locker. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Fitz laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was quickly brushed off by Jemma. “You have been doing it since freshman year.” He stopped to lean against the locker to look at Skye from across the way who was tentatively signing her _fans_ yearbooks. “Staring at her from across the way, only long enough to get a drool going, and then you turn away before anyone notices.”

Jemma glanced at Fitz quickly from behind her locker door, giving him the tongue. She then stared over her shoulder to look at Skye. “I—I” She took a deep breath and went back to stare into her locker. “I do not drool. And I do not like her…or anything.”

“Okay Simmons. Whatever you say.” Fitz said giggling, stuffing the rest of his Twinkie in his mouth.

Jemma slammed her locker shut. “Look, just stop bothering me with it. Keep your mouth shut. And stop stuffing your face with sweets.” Jemma snatched the Twinkie wrapper from his hands and waved it in his face. “You said that you wanted to lose ten pounds before graduation. Which is now eight weeks away.”

Fitz followed Jemma to the trash to throw away the wrapper. “Hey. I cut down to only one sweet a day. Thank you very much. And…no worries. I will keep my _lips_ sealed.” He turned once more to glance at Skye who had just walked past them with a new group of now freshman boys following her. Fitz motioned his eyes at Skye so Jemma could also see what he was looking at. “But I don’t know if you will.” 

Jemma slapped his shoulder, causing Fitz to rub it right away. “Shut up!”

* * *

 

“Alright. Alright! I think that is enough signing for today guys.” Skye said as nicely as she possibly could, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it came off somewhat snarky. But, who can blame her? She could barely even walk with the freshman following her like puppy dogs. “I promise I will sign more later.” Despite the disappointment in their eyes, they all finally left her side.

Skye took a deep breath and shook her head, before continuing to walk again. She spotted her two best friends in the middle of the court yard and smiled wide. “Yo!”

Grant Ward, captain of the guys’ soccer team, turned first, smiling wide. “What’s up Skye?” He stuck out his hand and gave Skye a high five.

“How’s it going _Coulson_?” Maria Hill asked next. Hill is also on the soccer team, co-captain to be exact. Despite the assumptions that they should be ultimate rivals, they have been friends since the first day of freshman year.

Skye rolled her eyes at Hill (for using her last name instead of her first), before giving her a hug. “Nothing much, _Maria.”_

They both stuck out their tongues at one another before walking to get to their first class period. “How did the rest of the party go last night?” Skye asked the two of them.

Hill and Ward immediately started laughing. “Ward here pulled off a new record.” Hill said between her laughs.

Ward nodded. “Yeah well, once you get some alcohol in them, it is pretty much DTF time.”

Skye shook her head with laughter. “How many this time?”

“Eight.” Ward and Hill said in unison.

Skye’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “You see? This is why you are buying condoms every damn weekend.”

“Shut up.” Ward said playfully. “It was even easier since you left a little early, Skye. Once they found out you were gone, they had to get pleasure from someone. You should have stayed. You could have banged whoever you wanted.”

Hill and Skye rolled their eyes. Skye went and hit Ward in the back of the head. “Why in the hell would I bang some random person?”

Ward looked back at her like she was crazy. “Why the hell wouldn’t you?”

“Um, because I have a girlfriend.” Skye scoffed back.

Ward just shook his head. “Sex is sex.”

Skye went forward and patted his back. “Has it occurred to you guys that we only have eight weeks left until we are officially done with our high school career?” Skye said with a smile, obviously intending on changing the subject.

Hill nodded, but scrunching her face at the same time. “Yeah? Who cares?”

Skye sighed. “Well it’s weird, you know? It’s like when I woke up this morning I realized, tomorrow isn’t just tomorrow. It is…the _future._ Get it?”

Hill and Ward looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to glare at Skye. “No.” they said in unison.

Ward turned his head to the side. He quickly motioned his head forward causing Skye and Hill to turn and look. “Well. Well. Well. Look who is coming back from spring break looking all fine and shit.” Ward said as he saw Melinda May approaching. Of course her friend Raina was walking beside her, but Skye knew the comment was only directed toward May.

May just rolled her eyes and continued to walk past them. Hill looked at Ward in disbelief. “Ward, on behalf of all women. Shut the hell up!” She said the last sentence with a scream.

Ward was taken aback, but still quickly closed his mouth. Skye laughed and turned to follow May and Raina. “Hey, have you guys seen Natasha?”

May turned and grinned. “What?” She said playfully.

Skye raised up one eyebrow and began to wave her hand. “Natasha?” she said more clearly.

“Yeah, you know. She is kind of tall. Has red hair. Yells a lot.” Ward chimed in.

May and Raina both glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders, and once more walking past them. “Why?” Raina asked quietly.

“Why?” Skye questioned, mimicking the word of Raina. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because she is your guy’s best friend and my girlfriend. Also because I haven’t seen her at all this past week since the three of you decided at the last second to go to Florida.”

“Excuse me!” The five of them looked up to see Natasha Romanoff brushing past people, rather rudely to get to them. “Hey party people.” Natasha said with a smile and a wave.

Skye smiled wide and walked closer to her. “Hi, Natasha.” She leaned in for a kiss, but was brushed off.

“Oh my god, I completely have pancake breath. Does anyone have any gum?” Natasha said glaring at May and Raina.

Skye scrunched her face in confusion at her girlfriends distance. She turned to look at Hill and Ward who were slightly giggling at the whole situation.

May and Raina both took out a piece of gum to give to Natasha. “Here.” They said together. Natasha had no problems with taking them both.

Skye tried to catch up with the three of them, and when she finally did, she gently rubbed Natasha’s arm. Natasha turned, inserting one of the gums into her mouth. “I’m sorry Skye. But this…” she motioned between the two of them. “…Just isn’t working for me anymore.”

She walked away before Skye even had a chance to say anything more. Skye had her jaw dropped and looked at Hill and Ward again. Ward was just dying with laughter. “Did you see her new tattoo?” Hill ended with a smile, which then turned into laughter. Skye rolled her eyes and went off to find Natasha.

Skye found her almost immediately and brought her to sit at one of the tables outside of the cafeteria. Skye could not even look at her, but she still sat close. She cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. “So…” Skye looked back up to Natasha. “You show up after a week with a new tattoo and all of a sudden want to break up? What happened in Florida Nat?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. “Don’t do this Skye. Really. You do not want to torture yourself.”

Skye grabbed her arm and tugged her down, causing Natasha to fall right back on to the seat. “Entertain me.” Skye waved her hand for Natasha to just spit it out and tell the damn story.

“Well…if you insist.” Natasha said with a grin. She quickly moved her position to be face to face with Skye and began her story. “One night we headed for a night club. We had no idea that it was a private party and the security were being total assholes. They kept saying no matter how hot we may look, it was not their decision and couldn’t let us in. Well you know, I’m Natasha fucking Romanoff. I wasn’t just going to walk away.”

Skye waved her hand in Natasha’s face. “Look, that’s all great Nat. But do me a favor, get to the point.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Well if you would shut up.” She cleared her throat and began again. “So I tell the security I want to speak to the person who is hosting the party. It really only took them a second before they agreed. To my surprise out walks Miles Lydon.”

“Who?” Skye asked.

“Miles Lydon!” Natasha repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The guy from the last season of Survivor.”

Skye thought for a second, and went wide eyed when she realized. “The dude that totally peed his pants like every freaking night?”

Natasha waved her hands dismissively. “That’s beside the point. Anyways, he took one look at me and demanded that we be let in. He sweet talked me all night and one thing lead to another. After like the fourth date, we decided to get tattoos and that’s when we made it official.” Natasha was looking up at the sky like she had just told the best love story ever.

Skye shook her head and winced. “Let me get this straight. You’re telling me that you are breaking up with me for some dude that pees his pants?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “That only happened once or twice.” She looked up at Skye who was just letting out large deep breaths of anger. “Oh, sweetie.” She placed a hand on Skye’s shoulder, which made Skye look up at her. “Did you really think I would be going to college still dating you?” Skye raised her eyebrows, like _duh._ Natasha smiled. “You did! How sweet.” Skye rolled her eyes and Natasha stood up and grabbed her shoulder. “Ouch. Can you believe this damn tattoo still hurts?” She winked at Skye and walked off.

Skye let out a breath and shook her head. Unbelievable. How could she do that to her? Skye had thought she treated that girl with the upmost respect and love. Then she goes and does this? _Well good riddance._ Skye stopped her thought process when she realized her surroundings were way too quiet. She looked to her right, at all the other cafeteria tables to find that her fellow classmates were all just sitting there staring. Once they noticed Skye glaring back at them, they all got back to talking. Amongst the listeners were Hill and Ward. Skye knew right then that everyone knew the most popular couple in school broke up. She was never going to hear the end of it. “Great.” She whispered to herself.

* * *

 

Jemma Simmons is smart to say the least. She has been at the top of her class for as long as she can remember. It was no surprise when she managed to stay at the top of her graduating class throughout high school. Senior year for Jemma was a little bit different than all the rest of her years. She has three free periods since she completed the credits previously. Jemma uses that time to be in the art room. She would go immediately home, but her father picks her up when school is over to avoid having to drive twice to pick up her and her little sister, Lizzie.

Tony Stark, the art teacher, does not mind having an extra student in his three classes. Lucky for Jemma because then she would have to hang around outside by herself.

Jemma was finishing up her painting that she has been working on for the past month. She put the finishing touches on it before standing back to stare at it, extremely happy with her work. Mr. Stark had been looking around at all the paintings that his students made. He stopped behind Jemma’s and was taken aback. Jemma glanced over her shoulder and grinned. She turned back to her painting once more. “I read about the riots going on in the foreign countries. This represents the pain of those nights.” She explained. The painting was definitely abstract and used with only dark colors.

Mr. Stark nodded and let out a breath. “That’s great Jemma. But, which part represents you?” he gave Jemma a hopeful smile before walking off.

Jemma rolled her eyes. If only he knew the truth. Every time she tries to paint what she actually wants to paint, she goes on the verge of tears. She looked back at her painting and sighed. Sure it was not anything super great, but it was decent enough. Mr. Stark did not need to be so harsh.

Jemma got startled when two of the other girls popped up behind her, also glaring at her picture. Jemma noted that they were Goth girls. Black clothing and heavy black make up. Weird. But then again, looking down at her attire, baggy jeans, stain painted shirt, glasses, and hair pinned up with chopsticks, maybe she was not one to judge.

“So my friend and I were in Italy this past week…” The blonde one started. “...and we were talking about how some artists just aren’t appreciated for their work.”

“Yeah. Totally unfair.” The red haired one chimed in.

“Then we started talking about the different artists that we thought were not appreciated and noticed that the only time they were given much credit was after they died.” The blonde one ended with a smile.

The red haired one spoke up once more. “Then your name came up.”

“And we agreed that if you want to be appreciated for your work.” The blonde one walked a little closer to whisper in Jemma’s ear. “You should probably kill yourself.” The two walked off laughing.

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She could feel her body increasing with anger.

* * *

 

Skye was so glad to hear the final bell ring, signaling the day was over. Hill and Ward followed her down the stairs that led to the parking lot when the intercom went on.

Antoine Triplett’s voice traveled throughout the school. “Alright. Congrats on completing the first day back. Just wanted to send out a little shout out to a very special girl who got her heartbroken today…”

Skye’s eyes shot open and she looked back at Hill and Ward. Ward smiled slightly. Hill squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “I’m sure no one knows he is talking about you.”

“…It’s alright Skye. Keep your head up high girl. You will get through it.” Triplett finished.

Hill sighed. “Well, I guess now they do.”

Skye let out a breath and continued walking down the steps. She couldn’t be angry now, it was already done. At least people are taking her side.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Skye saw from afar that there was a crowd of girls in a huddle. They were all screaming and there were flashes of lights, most likely from pictures. Skye, Hill, and Ward walked closer to see who the girls were all so worked up about. To Skye’s surprise it was the infamous bastard himself, Miles Lydon. She was about to walk over to him and give him a good piece of her mind, when Natasha appeared out of nowhere. Pushing the girls out of the way to get to Miles. He smiled wide and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone, especially Skye, was shocked at the intensity of the make out session.

Skye rolled her eyes and walked away. _Ridiculous._ Skye stopped all of a sudden. “You know, who in the hell does she think she is anyway? There are over two thousand girls in this school and I can bang every one of them!” Skye turned on her heels to look at a very stunned Hill and Ward. “Natasha Romanoff is completely replaceable.”

Ward laughed immediately, while Hill just shook her head. She began to wave her hand dismissively. “Oh come on Skye, spare us this bullshit about replaceable.” Hill stopped to point at Natasha who was still kissing the peeing douche bag. “We are talking about _the_ Natasha Romanoff here.”

Skye looked to Ward for back up, but he nodded in agreement. “Sorry Skye, but she is right.”

Hill nodded. “Of course I am right. The girl is an institution here. Every guy and girl either wants to be her or bang her.”

“She is like you, Skye. Except bisexual. And then there’s the fact that she has bigger tits.” Ward smiled wide at Skye. Hill laughed and the two began to walk off.

Skye shook her head and followed after them. “No. No. You’re wrong. Look, the Natasha Romanoff you two just described is a complete illusion. Take away the make-up, style, and attitude, all you’ve got is another average girl with a C plus average GPA.”

Hill rolled her eyes. “You’re delusional.” She scoffed at Skye.

Skye stopped them and pointed at some random girl that was walking past them. “Take this girl for example. Short, decent rack, most likely shy.” She stopped to giggle at herself, which was replicated by Hill and Ward. “But, given the right look. And the right girlfriend.” She stopped to point at herself with a large grin. “Boom. In six weeks’ time, she is the one being crowned prom queen.”

Hill glared back at her in disbelief. “You’re serious right now?”

Skye nodded. “More than ever.”

Hill shook her head with a laugh. “Now I know you are delusional. But, how about a chance to prove me wrong?”

Ward gasped and walked between the two of them. “Okay. Hold on ladies. Don’t do this.” He stopped to take Hill to the side, partially out of Skye’s ear. “Come on Maria. Skye is bugging out here, she is vulnerable. Are you really going to take advantage of her like this?”

“Wow Ward. For a second there I thought you were my dad.” Hill walked passed him to get back to Skye. “No seriously Ward. She thinks she can do anything. So let’s give her a chance to prove me wrong.” She glared at Skye with a smile. “What do you say, Skye?”

Skye clicked her tongue. “What? Like a bet?”

Hill nodded. “Yeah. Unless of course you are too heartbroken.”

Skye and Hill were now glaring at each other with blank expressions. Skye smiled out of nowhere and said, “Just name the terms.”

Hill laughed and nodded. “Simple. I pick the girl. Then you got six weeks to turn her into prom queen.” Hill grinned. Skye immediately grinned back.

Ward laughed and shook his head. “Okay no. We get it. Everyone wants to be right. Can’t we just forget—“

“You got it.” Skye interrupted, glaring at Hill.

Skye stuck out her hand for Hill to shake. Hill smiled and squeezed it tightly. “Alright you two.” She looked at Ward and Skye. “Let’s go shopping.”

Skye laughed and followed Hill. Ward did as well but shook his head the whole time. He knew that this was somehow going to end badly.

Hill was laughing the whole time while looking at all the girls. “Oh my god this is so fun.”

Skye nodded and pointed at some random girl. “What about her?”

Hill shook her head. “Nah. Too skinny.”

Skye pointed to another. “Her?”

Hill shook her head again. “No. Too Earthy.”

Skye stopped suddenly and smiled. “What about her?” she laughed and pointed at a girl who was proudly picking her nose.

Hill burst into laughter as did Ward. “Nose Picking 101. Very nice.” They all shook their heads in unison and continued walking.

Hill had a little lead on Ward and Skye since she was very tentative on finding a girl. Hill glanced at a girl who was walking up some stairs in a huff. She was caring a lot of art supplies and murmuring non sense things to herself. The girl tripped on the stairs for how much stuff she was caring, causing the art utensils to fly everywhere. Hill laughed and shouted to Ward and Skye. “Ladies and Gentleman, I think we have a winner.”

Skye walked up to Hill and motioned her eyes in the direction Hill was glaring. She stopped on her heels and immediately began shaking her head. “Jemma Simmons!” She turned to walk in place. “No. No, no, no.”

Hill turned to look at a frantic Skye. “Hey! A bet is a bet. Right Ward?”

Ward put his hands up in surrender. “This is between you two.” He looked at Skye and crossed his arms laughing. They all knew Skye was not going to get out of this.

Skye turned back around to look at Jemma. She was still cursing to herself and bending over to pick up her things. She finally picked it all up and was brushing by people in a mad huff. “Okay fat I can handle. Bad personality, small boobs, facial hair, fungus even.” She stopped to look at Jemma who had just walked passed them with anger. “Come on. Scary and inaccessible is a whole other story.”

Hill laughed and watched as Jemma walked to one of the parking lots. She stopped her laughing to look at Skye seriously. “Hey dude. If I was you I would be getting started. If Jemma Simmons is going to be crowned prom queen, then you got major work to do.”

Ward nodded. “Yeah. If you got six weeks to turn her into prom queen. Well, you got your work cut out for ya.”

Hill and Ward continued laughing and began to walk away. Skye turned in the direction of Jemma and sighed. _Let’s do this._ Skye walked over to the bench that Jemma was sitting at. Skye figured she was most likely waiting for a ride.

Skye was facing Jemma’s back when she approached, which Skye thought was better for her. If she was going to do this, she did not want to be looking face to face with her just in case she messed up. “Hey Jemma.” Skye started. Jemma tensed at the voice, because it was just all too familiar. Jemma slowly turned her head around to look at Skye. Skye smiled back. “You got a second?” Skye looked around at all the other kids who were waiting for rides, and she smiled at the fact that they all looked stunned to be in the very presence of her. Skye looked up to see a new face that was approaching. Skye smiled, as she knew it was Jemma’s little sister. _She is student body president. She knows everyone’s name. Okay?_ “What’s up Spaz?” Skye said jokingly to the freshman girl.

Lizzie went wide eyed. She looked at Jemma in shock. “She knows my name.” she told her in disbelief.

Jemma shook her head. “That’s not your name, Lizzie.” Jemma looked back at Skye. “That’s not her name.” She said hesitantly.

Skye nodded and looked back up at Lizzie. “Sorry.” She said with a smile. Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. Skye looked back down at Jemma and smiled. “So Jemma. I was wondering if you wanted—“

Skye stopped suddenly when Jemma got up and walked to grab Lizzie by the arm. “Let’s go Lizzie. Dad is here.”

Skye sighed and looked at the people around her. “…if you wanted to embarrass me in front of all these people.” Skye was glad that Hill nor Ward was there to make fun of her. But of course, she heard the infamous laugh of Maria Hill behind her.

* * *

 

“Why are you leaving out so many details?” Fitz scolded Jemma. They were hanging out at Jemma’s after school job at the local hot dog shop. It is never packed at all except for the old customer that is standing before her taking an hour total to order something. Fitz goes there to help her pass the time. Jemma explained the little run in she had with Skye, but Fitz keeps insisting there is more to the story.

“Fitz! I told you everything that happened.” Jemma scoffed back.

Fitz rolled his eyes and continued gulping down the food Jemma had given him. The door chimed and to Jemma’s surprise she saw Skye walking in with a large grin. Jemma tensed, but turned back to look at the old man in front of her. “Do you know now, what you would like sir?”

The old man shook his head. “No. I need a couple more minutes.”

Jemma cringed and glanced at Skye again who was smiling wide back at her. Jemma turned to see Fitz who was staring at Skye in shock. Jemma turned back to Skye. “You know, stalking is illegal in all fifty states.” She whispered at her.

“Come on. I just want to talk.” Skye responded with a pleading tone. Jemma rolled her eyes and glared back at the old man, who Jemma wished so badly would hurry up and order. Skye smiled at her again. “Don’t you have a break coming up?” she asked Jemma.

Jemma sighed. “Excuse me for one second sir.” The old man nodded and waved for her to go. Jemma walked around the counter and stood in front of Skye. “I’m not smart.” Was the first thing that floated out of her mouth.

Skye scrunched her face in confusion. “What?”

Jemma waved her hand dismissively. “Look, I know how you guys work. You see a girl with glasses and automatically think they are smart…”

“Jemma.” Skye interrupted.

“…just because I wear glasses does not mean I am smart…”

“Jemma.”

“…I do not understand why that is even a stereotype—“

“Jemma!” Skye shouted.

“What?” Jemma asked with furrowed brows.

Skye smiled. “I have the third highest GPA in our class.” Jemma looked back at her shocked. She looked over to Fitz who nodded back to her, saying yes. Skye is not lying. Jemma turned back to Skye and she just kept on grinning. “I also happen to know that the two people in front of me are you and…” She stopped to look at Fitz. “…Fitz. You are a bad liar, Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma just nodded. She knew that she was. She then shook her head. “So What? Is this some kind of dork outreach program or something?”

“What!” Skye said with a laugh. “No! Jeez. Are you always like this?”

“Yes!” Fitz chimed in.

Jemma looked at him and gave the look of kill, before turning her gaze back to Skye. “Then why are you stalking me?”

“Jemma, I think you are mistaking my admiration for creepiness.” Skye replied slyly.

Jemma scrunched her brows together. “Admiration? For what exactly?"

Skye hesitated for a moment. She had not exactly thought this far ahead yet. She looked down to the ground and saw that Jemma’s shoes were filled with paint. “Art.” She said quickly.

“Art?” Jemma questioned.

Skye nodded. “Yeah. I have seen some of your stuff and I am impressed.” This was not a lie. Skye has seen some of Jemma’s art work when she passed by the art room from time to time and Skye thought Jemma did have a rare talent.

Jemma stopped her. “But you do not take art.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I never see you in any of my classes.”

Skye shook her head. “That’s because I am busy with soccer. That’s why they let me take one of those… um…you know.”

“Independent studies?” Jemma asked.

Skye nodded. “Yes!” she stopped to let out a breath. “Look, any type of help you can give me would be much appreciated.”

Jemma sighed and nodded. “Sure. Maybe some time.”

“How about tonight?” Fitz interrupted, causing both Skye and Jemma to turn his way. Fitz stood up and pulled out a ticket he had in his pocket. “There’s a show at the Gesture. You can have my ticket.” He handed it off to Skye.

Skye smiled wide and glared down at the ticket. “That’s great!”

Fitz looked at Jemma who was glaring back at him with frustration. Jemma turned to Skye and smiled. “Excuse us.”

Jemma grabbed Fitz shoulder tight and pushed him back all the way to his previous seat, with little ow’s coming from Fitz. “What the hell are you thinking? I kicked your ass in kindergarten and I will do it again.”

Fitz rubbed his shoulder. “Okay one: I was sick that day and it did not count. And two: What the hell are you thinking? The hottest girl in school is following you around like a lost puppy and you are not even the least bit curious?”

Jemma looked like she was about to say something more, but instead walked back to Skye. “Here’s the deal. Show starts at eight. I like to get good seats so show up at the place by seven. Deal?” Jemma did not wait for Skye to respond before she turned on her toes to go back behind the counter.

Skye smiled. “Seven it is!”

Skye turned to walk out. She glanced once more over her shoulder to see Jemma smiling at the old man who clearly was not ordering anytime soon. Skye gazed at her smile for a couple seconds, and maybe it was the adrenaline going through her veins, but she actually thought she had a beautiful smile. Skye grinned and proceeded to walk out. In that moment, a little voice in her head told her that maybe this bet was not so bad after all.


	2. The New Jemma Simmons

“I totally knew it! I knew he peed his pants more than once or twice.” Skye had come home from the hot dog shop around 4:30. She had plenty of time to kill before she needed to leave to meet Jemma at the Gesture. Skye decided to pull up the last season of Survivor on Netflix. She flipped through a couple of episodes in which she was very sure Miles had peed his pants and she counted the amount of times it happened. Not that she wanted to rub it in Natasha’s face or anything. She is not jealous. Really she’s not. Skye watched it for a couple more minutes until she got fed up with how much of a cry baby he was. “Alright. That’s enough of this.” Skye grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

“He is the one Nat left you for?” Darcy Lewis is Skye’s foster sister. She got adopted by Phil Coulson and Audrey Nathan two years before Skye did. It was nice for Skye. Having a sister that is close to her age, and also someone who was reasonable to talk with. Darcy had a similar life to Skye when it came to the foster system and she herself was surprised at how close they got in a short of amount of time, but ultimately she was glad to have an older sister. Unlike Skye, Darcy liked the name that her foster home gave her. When Coulson and Audrey asked if she wanted keep her last name, or take Coulson’s, she reluctantly decided that she still wanted to remember her foster life and the only way to do that was by keeping her name. On the other hand, Mary Sue Poots was just not working for Skye. She jumped at the chance to change it.

Skye hopped up on to the kitchen counter next to Darcy, as she watched her put on makeup. “Yup. Unbelievable right?”

Darcy looked up at Skye for a moment, giving her an eye roll, before going back to finish her eye makeup. “Actually, not really. Despite his… _habit._ Girl’s still love him. He got super close to winning you know.”

Skye grunted, shrugging her shoulders. “Still didn’t win.”

Darcy shook her head, laughing. “So, who is the lucky rebound gal?”

“Rebound gal?” Skye asked a bit confused.

Darcy nodded, turning her head slightly to look at Skye. “Yeah. There has to be somebody you got lined up right?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say rebound. More like a…assignment.” Skye replied with a grin.

“Assignment?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah. She actually kind of…blew me off at first.”

“I like her already.” Darcy said with a giggle.

Skye hit her on the shoulder, a little laugh escaping her as well. “ _But,_ I went and tried again. We have a _friend date_ type thing at seven.”

“Good for you. Maybe this one will actually change your habit.” Darcy said.

Skye raised her eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

Darcy stared at her with a blank expression for a couple moments. “Skye, have you ever noticed that you don’t go out on dates?”

“I go on dates!” Skye shouted.

Darcy simple shook her head. “No, you don’t. You don’t need to either. The girls and guys come running to you, so you never have to go out on an actual date. When it came to Natasha, you made out at a party and became official the next day.”

Skye quirked up her lips. “What are you saying?”

“That a bitch magnet like you is not romantic or sentimental. The fact that this girl is getting the chance to go on a _friend date_ with you, is huge. Maybe this is your long lost lover.” She said with a wide grin.

Skye’s eyes went large. “I don’t think so.”

“Whatever you say, Skye.” Darcy stopped to glance at the clock. “Oh crap. I’m going to be late…” She got up and began to pack up all her stuff. “…If mom and dad ask, say I am at Victoria’s. Her brother is home. So cute. He got kicked out of military school.”

Skye laughed. “Oh yeah. Very attractive.”

Darcy stuck out her tongue. “Shut up.” She walked out the door waving a goodbye.

“Skye? Are you home?” Came the faint voice of her dad.

Skye hopped off the kitchen counter and headed toward the sound. “Yeah. In the kitchen.”

Her parents walked in, smiles on their faces as always. “Hello, sweetie.” Audrey, her mom, greeted first with a warm hug.

“Hi, mom.” Skye replied with a tight squeeze.

“How was the first day back?” Coulson asked.

Skye nodded. “You know. School is school. It was good overall I guess.”

Coulson smiled. “Hey, have you heard back from Shield University yet?”

Skye panicked for a brief second. “Ugh, nope.”

Coulson shook his head. “You haven’t heard back from one university yet. That’s a bit odd for the fact that it is so late in the year.”

“Not really. There needs to be time to process the information.” Skye responded.

Coulson let out a sigh and began to walk toward his office room. “You know, I think I will just give some of the schools a call.”

“Phil.” Audrey scolded.

Skye shook her head frantically. “No, it’s okay let’s just give them until the end of the week.”

Coulson pursed his lips in thought. “Alright. I’ll give them until then.” He ended with a nod.

Skye let out a sigh of relief. She gave her parents a smile before heading off to her room. Skye made sure to close the door behind her before grabbing the folder that was tucked away underneath her mattress. Opening it, she found what was all too familiar for her. She applied for fifteen Universities around the country, and within the folder was fifteen acceptance letters. One of those was for the Shield academy. She looked at them all, reading the large _congratulations_ on each before stuffing them back in the folder and letting out a sigh. How was she going to tell him? How was she supposed to tell her dad that Shield University was not for her? Luckily, she did not have to think too hard because she got up to go get ready for what she knew was true. She was going on her first date. Even if it is for the wrong reasons.

* * *

 

Skye was sitting in the audience next to Jemma, with a very shocked expression. She turned to glance at Jemma and was not even the slightest bit surprised to find that she was wearing a smile as she watched the act that was happening on the stage. Skye looked back at the act and shook her head. “How in the hell is this art?” Skye whispered to Jemma.

Jemma let out a sigh. “Art comes in many forms, Skye. Just like people. If it is all the same, then where is the fun?”

Skye looked back at the act. There was a man running around with his little people friends. They were all wrapped up in a foil type outfit, shouting poems about the troubles of the world. Skye shook her head. “I don’t think this is art.” She whispered again.

Jemma turned to glare at Skye. “Everything can be art. _Real_ art students know that.” She said sarcastically.

Skye scrunched her face. “Ha ha. I am a _real_ art student.”

Jemma pursed her lips and nodded. “Uh huh.”

Skye rolled her eyes. She looked back up to find that the catastrophe of an act was finally over. Despite her confusion, she clapped along with the roar of applause from everyone else in the club.

The host came back onto the stage and began to speak. “Alright, that is definitely going to be one tough act to beat.” Skye rolled her eyes at this comment. “However, according to one of our regulars, there is someone new in the audience tonight. _Skye Coulson,_ why don’t you come on up and show us what you got.”

Skye’s eyes and mouth opened wide. She froze even more when the audience began to clap to give her a proper welcoming. Skye turned to look at Jemma who was clapping as well and wearing a wide smile. Jemma sensed Skye’s hesitation and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Look, you don’t have to go if you are not interested.”

Skye knew why she was saying that. Jemma did not believe that Skye was interested in art. How dare she not believe Skye? Well, she is lying, but Jemma does not need to know that. If Skye is going to win this bet, she needs to take every chance to get closer with Jemma when it arrives. So, Skye let out a shaky breath and stood to walk up on stage. The host gave her a smile and handed over the microphone. Skye stared at it for a couple of seconds before raising it to her mouth. “Um, Hi. I’m Skye Coulson. How’s it going?”

Skye stared down at the audience, who all gave her no response in return. They were all just waiting for her to get on with her act. Although Skye is dark skinned, she is pretty sure everyone could see how red she is at the moment. She glanced over at Jemma in the audience. Jemma mouthed _it’s okay_ and motioned her hands for her to continue. Skye nodded slightly and turned her head to look in the wings. She saw a guitar amongst many of the other art supplies, and a small sense of hope glimmered over her. There was hardly anything to do when she was in the foster system. One of the things they provided for the kids was musical instruments. Skye figured _why the hell not_ and decided to learn the guitar. She definitely got good, if she does say so herself. Skye turned back to the audience and held up one finger. “One second.”

She went to grab the guitar and a stool to sit on. She came back and set everything up, adjusting the microphone stand that was there, up to her mouth. She cleared her throat and said, “Someone once told me art comes in many forms.” She looked at Jemma and winked. “So, I hope this counts as well. This is my cover of _You_ by _Keaton Henson.”_ Then, the only sound that filled the club was the graceful sound of Skye playing the guitar.

Jemma was truly amazed to say the least. The few chords that she was playing at the start was so blissful, but then, Skye began to sing. Just when Jemma thought it could not get any more graceful, it had. Skye’s voice matched perfectly with the softness of the guitar. And Jemma found herself with a small smile on her face throughout the song.

* * *

 

Skye pushed open the doors to head outside with a new sense of adrenaline. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I just did that.” Skye said with complete amazement.

Jemma was following right behind her. “I have to say, I’m a little surprised myself.”

“Alright, tell me the truth. How bad did I suck?” Skye asked.

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You were great.”

Skye scrunched her face, pursing her lips. “Oh come on. Those guys with the foil outfits were totally amazing. There is _no way_ I was better than them.” Skye replied with a large amount of sarcasm.

Jemma smiled and opted to play along. “Oh yeah. I completely lied. You were horrible. The best part was when it was finally over. Feel better now?”

Skye laughed. “I don’t even care.” She let out a happy sigh. “That was just amazing. I have performed before, but nothing like that. I just felt completely…into it, ya know?”

Jemma nodded. “Like a rush.”

“Yeah.” Skye stopped suddenly to just take in the moment, which was replicated by Jemma. They were both facing forward and admiring the calmness of the world around them. Skye looked over at Jemma, making sure to only shift her eyes and not her head. Jemma must have felt that Skye was staring. “What?” Jemma asked.

“Do you always wear those glasses?” Skye asked pointing to her face.

Jemma nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

Skye shook her head, looking forward once more. “No reason.” She paused for a few moments, before once again looking at Jemma. “Have you ever thought about contacts?”

Jemma scrunched her face. “I have some but…” She took off her glasses, for a moment, only so Skye could see what she looked like without them. “I don’t know, the idea of touching my eye is just...” She made a look of disgust and put her glasses back on.

Skye smiled and walked a little closer. She lifted up her hands to shift Jemma’s glasses a little better on her face. “Because your eyes are very…beautiful.” She took a small step back and grinned.

Jemma quirked up her head. “Oh please!”  She said with anger.

Skye looked back at her stunned. “What?”

“Your eyes are very beautiful?” Jemma said in a mocking tone. “You really pulled it off with that one.”

“Jemma, I was just—“

“No.” Jemma interrupted. “I had a hunch, but I went against it. This is my fault.” Jemma turned and began to walk away.

Skye had her mouth hung open in shock. She turned on her heels to watch as Jemma was walking away. “Jemma, I’m not following.”

Jemma stopped in a huff and turned to look back at Skye. “When the most popular girl in school starts touching the face of a big dork on darkened street corners talking about how beautiful her eyes are, there’s a word for it. Surreal! I’m sorry about your break up Skye, but if you are looking for sex, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” She turned once more and walked away.

“Jemma! If you would let me explain.” Skye sighed because Jemma was no longer in ear shot. She scratched the back of her head from frustration. Skye was honestly just trying to give her a compliment. An honest one at that. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” She said to herself.

* * *

 

Skye had spent the next few days at school trying to talk to Jemma. However, it was rather difficult since they had legit no classes together. Skye happened to bump into Fitz at some point in the hallway. Skye casually asked where Jemma lived, and Fitz practically shoved the piece of paper with the address down her throat. Skye pulled up to Jemma’s house early that Saturday morning. Skye smiled at the man that was outside working on his truck. She walked to him and extended out a hand. “Hello, sir. Skye Coulson.”

The man smiled wide back and squeezed her hand with ease. “Bill Simmons.” _Oh, so this is her dad._ He turned to grab a bucket that was close to his truck. “I work on pools and I just got back from one. It was a frat house and you will not believe what I found in the drainer.” He pulled out a pair of dirty boxers and waved it in Skye’s face.

Skye had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips. Jemma’s dad is extremely comfortable with strangers. “Nice.” Skye said with a nod.

Skye turned when she heard the front door open. A very ecstatic freshman girl came running out. “Skye! My main girl.”

This time, Skye allowed herself to laugh and high fived Jemma’s sister.  “What’s up Lizzie?”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing much. Hey, want to play some video games?” Lizzie went into some sort of combat stance and made karate noises.

Bill shook his head and turned to Skye. “As you can see, she love’s video games.”

Skye nodded and turned to look back at Lizzie. “Maybe later.”

Skye jerked her head once more when she heard the door. Jemma came rushing out in paint stained overalls. “Will you give us a minute?” Jemma asked, staring at the three.

Lizzie scrunched her face. “What did I do?”

Jemma shook her head. “Not you. Her.” She pointed directly at Skye.

Skye mimicked Lizzie’s face. “What did I do?” Skye smiled anyway and walked over to Jemma.

Jemma let out a sigh. “Look, you can’t just keep showing up like this. I already told you about stalking.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Well, you can’t just keep on avoiding me. Like the other night. What was that?”

Jemma straightened in her position. “I was busy.”

“Yeah. Busy flipping out.” Skye responded.

Jemma furrowed her brows. “Excuse me, I did not flip.”

Skye raised her hands and shook them. “No. That was major flipping.”

Jemma opened her mouth, a little hesitant to respond. She opted to keep her mouth shut. Skye squinted her eyes and smiled. “So, you want to go to the beach?”

“What? No.” Jemma scoffed.

“Do you have a thing against sand?”

“Yes.” Jemma stopped for a moment and let out a sigh. “No.” She looked up at Skye who was smiling wide. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Fine.” Skye whispered.

“I’m leaving.” Jemma said.

“Fine.” Skye said a bit louder.

Jemma and Skye stared at each other for a moment, before Jemma awkwardly turned to walk back inside. Skye chuckled and thought for a moment about what to do next. She turned her head to look at Lizzie who was tentatively listening to her dad talking. “Hey Lizzie! How about those video games?”

Lizzie gazed at Skye in amazement. “Yeah!”

Jemma turned on her heels and walked back to Skye. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to play some video games.” Skye responded with a laugh.

Jemma shook her head frantically. “Oh no you’re not.”

Skye sighed. “Jemma. I was invited by your lovely little sister to play some video games.”

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m uninviting you, then.”

“You are not the boss of her.” Lizzie scoffed at Jemma.

Skye nodded. “She has a valid point.” Skye turned to look at Jemma with a grin. “Yup. Looks like I am going to be hanging with your sister _all_ afternoon playing some video games.” Jemma stared at the ground with a blank expression. “Hey. Maybe your dad could even show me how to drain some pools.”

Jemma jerked her head up at this point. She gently said, “I’ll get my suit.”

Skye nodded and smiled. _Mission Success._

* * *

 

Jemma and Skye walked along the beach together. They talked about their childhood schools, most of which Skye let Jemma talk about. Skye did give a vague once over about her foster life and to Skye’s surprise, Jemma was very comforting with the whole thing. Most people look at her like she is some type of freak or criminal when they realize Skye is a foster kid, but Jemma looked at her with a sense of admiration. It was nice for Skye.

“Well, overall I would say it was a pretty good day.” Skye said to Jemma. She pointed toward the ocean and smiled. “I mean, check out that water.”

Jemma shook her head. “Do you know how much chemicals and trash is dumped in there each year?”

Skye sighed. “Jemma, do you not just ever kick back? I get it, the world is pretty fucked up. But, it is okay to smile every once in a while.”

Skye bumped shoulders with Jemma. “I smile.” Jemma said simply.

“Rarely.” Skye whispered, almost inaudible, but Jemma caught it.

“Hey Coulson!” Skye turned her head in the direction of the voice. She looked up to see Hill walking down the steps toward the beach, alongside Ward and a couple of other seniors.

Skye’s demeanor completely changed. “Great.” She said to herself. Skye turned to look at Jemma who was beginning to tense up. “Okay. If we are going to be friends, you have to interact with them at some point. Right?” Jemma sighed and nodded. “Good. Come on.” Skye said gratefully.

Hill walked toward Skye with a mischievous grin. “Yeah, so I called your house and they said you were at the beach. I figured you had to be here with your new best bud.” She smiled at Jemma. Skye glared at Hill with anger. She is up to something and Skye knows it. “I had to see what the beach bod was like on her.”

Ward shook his head and walked in front of Hill to talk with Jemma. “You will have to excuse my friend here. I think she was dropped on her head as a baby.” Ward turned and grinned at Hill, before turning back around and extending out his hand. “Hi, I’m Grant Ward.”

Jemma smiled and accepted the hand shake. “Oh, I know who you are.”

Ward nodded. “Cool. Well as I’m sure you know, this rude one is Maria Hill.” He pointed at Hill and began motioning to some of the rest of the group. “This is Melinda May and her friend Raina.”

Jemma smiled and greeted them with handshakes. Hill walked forward and spoke to Skye. “Help me unpack the car.”

Skye nodded. “Yeah.” She glanced over at Jemma, giving her an apologetic smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Jemma was left alone with May and Raina. They all stared at one another, before they all awkwardly began to lay out towels on the sand.

“I guess the mourning period is over.” May said to Raina.

Raina laughed and nodded. “It’s way over.”

“Mourning Period?” Jemma asked them.

May nodded. “Yeah. Without Natasha, Skye’s available now.”

“What’s the big deal? Don’t tell me you guys are on a date.” Raina asked Jemma.

Jemma shook her head instantly. “No, we’re not. We’re just—“

“Friends?” May interrupted with a sly grin.

Jemma nodded. May and Raina looked at each other with a smile. Jemma proceeded to take off her overalls, revealing her one piece bathing suit. Little did the three of them know, Skye was staring down from the top of the board walk. Hill came up behind Skye and smiled. “Damn, check out the boobs on super dork. From here, she actually does not look that bad, Skye.” Skye rolled her eyes at the ignorant remark. Yet, she still ended up smiling because before Hill came up behind her, Skye was thinking the same thing. _The boob’s part, not the dork part._

Ward ran up to the three girls who were laying on their towels. May and Raina were very intent on sunbathing while Jemma was sketching in her drawing book. Ward smiled. “Is this all you ladies are going to do today?”

Raina shook her head. “Nope. In about ten minutes, I plan on turning over.”

Ward rolled his eyes. “Alright well, I thought you guys might want to play.” He held up the volleyball that he had been playing with in his hands.

May glanced up quickly, before closing her eyes once more. “No thanks.”

Ward had to brush off his disappointment. He turned to Jemma and winked. “What about you, Jemma?”

Jemma pursed her lips. She was about to answer when—“No.” Raina said sternly. She waved her hand for Ward to scoot off. “I don’t think so.”

“Is your name Jemma?” Ward asked.

Raina scrunched her face. “No! Thank god.” She said the last sentence with a whisper. She turned to Jemma and knew that she must have heard it. “No offense.”

Jemma nodded. “None taken.”

Raina let out a sigh, she figured she should explain herself. “It’s just I have seen you in gym class. You kind of run like a girl.”

“I am a girl.” Jemma replied.

Raina waved her hand dismissively. “You know what I mean.”

“Obviously, I don’t.” Jemma scoffed.

May and Ward laughed in unison. “You got told.” May whispered to Raina.

Ward looked at Jemma once more. “So are you in?”

Jemma slammed her book shut and stood proud. “I’m in.”

Ward grinned. “Lovely!”

May was surprised at how Jemma took the whole situation. May stood as well. “I’m in too.”

It was a good game overall. Besides Jemma and May, everyone knew exactly what they were doing. Jemma seemed to get distracted a lot when Skye was teaching her how to serve the ball. You see, you can’t really blame her. Skye had taken off her shirt to reveal a white string bikini top. Anyone would be distracted by that, Right?

* * *

 

They were walking back up toward the parking lot. Skye was walking along side Jemma, both giving each other little compliments on how well they did in the game. “Skye! My house tonight?” Ward asked, trying his best to catch up with them.

Skye thought for a moment. “Uh…sure. You’ll see me there.”

“What about you, Jemma?” May interrupted. “Are we going to see you at Ward’s tonight?”

Jemma looked down at the ground. “I don’t think so.”

Ward waved his hand. “Oh come on, Jemma. You got to come.”

Hill ran up out of nowhere to join the conversation. “Yeah. You have got to see Ward’s house. His dad is co-owner of Taco Bell.” Hill wrapped an arm around Jemma, and to Skye’s surprise, she felt herself cringing. “Ward throws the best parties because of it. Booze, tunes, and just a good time.”

Hill let go of Jemma and Ward tapped her on the shoulder. “So what do you say?”

Jemma hesitated before saying, “Sure.”

Ward, Hill, and May nodded before heading off to their car. Jemma smiled at Skye quickly before walking past her to get to Skye’s jeep. Skye turned to watch as the others drove off and glanced up at Jemma. “We survived!”

Jemma smiled faintly and looked down at the ground. Skye sighed and gently asked, “So, about Ward’s thing…” She waited until Jemma looked up at her. “…Were you serious? Are you going to co—“

“I can’t.” Jemma interrupted.

Skye was taken aback. “But, you just said that—“

Jemma shook her head. “I know. I just forgot that…I have to clean my house. It’s real dirty, almost unlivable. And I don’t want to have to waste money on going to a hotel when I can just…clean it.”

Skye smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. “Sorry to hear that.” She opened the door for Jemma and waved her hand for Jemma to head in.

* * *

 

“So you're telling me you just told her…no?” Fitz asked through the phone.

Jemma sighed. “Yeah. I told her I had stuff to do.”

Although Jemma could not see it, she knew Fitz was shaking his head. “Jemma, staying at home and hanging out with your dad and sister while they play video games, does not technically qualify as _stuff_ to do.”

Jemma glanced at her sister and dad. Sure enough, they were on the couch playing video games. “You know me better than I thought.”

“I think you are afraid to let anything good happen to you, Jemma.” Fitz said. “Did it ever, even for a second, dawn on you that maybe Skye actually likes you?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Trust me she doesn’t.” She jerked her head when she heard knocking on the door. “Let me call you back, Fitz. Someone is here.” She got up from the couch and began to walk to the door.

“Thirty bucks says it is Skye.” Fitz proclaimed.

Jemma shook her head as she turned the knob. “Fitz, I am most positive that it is not—“Jemma stopped when she seen Skye standing in a pink dress with a large grin on her face.

“Hello.” Skye said.

“Fitz, I got to go.” Jemma whispered into the phone.

“I told yo—“Fitz got cut off when Jemma hung up.

Jemma looked up at Skye and shook her head. “I thought I told you I was busy.”

“Skye!” Lizzie interrupted, leaning forward to give Skye a large hug.

Skye smiled and squeezed Lizzie back. She looked back up at Jemma. “I believe you said you were cleaning.” Skye looked down at Jemma’s clothes and noticed that she did not change since the beach.

“I am. I was.” Jemma stopped to let out a sigh. “I will be.”

Skye smiled and straightened her position. “I’m going to save you some time.” Skye turned and waved her hand at the group that was waiting outside. Jemma counted fifteen girls walking into her house, all of which had cleaning supplies with them.

“I’ll take the kitchen.” One girl said.

“I’ll take the bathroom, then.” Another said.

Jemma looked at Skye in shock. “Is this the soccer team?”

Skye nodded. “JV. To be more specific. I already had their numbers and I called them up asking if they could do me a favor.” Skye motioned her head toward the stairs. “Now, go get dressed.”

“I can’t.” Jemma replied hesitantly. “I mean look at you. You—you look great. And I have absolutely nothing that—“Jemma stopped when Skye held up a brand new red dress. “Oh god.” Jemma looked up at Skye to see a glimmer in her eyes. Jemma messed her hair up and shook her head. “But, I’m a mess.”

Skye shifted her position once more to reveal another person at the door. “That’s where I come in.” Darcy said proudly. She held up her makeup kit and smiled wide at Jemma. “Darcy Lewis. Hair and Makeup. Also proud older sister of Skye here.” Darcy grabbed Jemma by the wrist and looked at Skye. “If you need us, we will be upstairs.” Just like that Jemma was being bolted up the stairs.

Skye smiled and waved as she watched Jemma leave her presence. “Have a seat.” Lizzie said, motioning toward the living room.

Skye nodded. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Ow!” Jemma winced at the pain that was coming from her eyebrows.

Darcy sighed. “Jemma can I ask you a personal question?”

Jemma nodded. “Sure.”

“When was the last time you tweezed?”

“What?” Jemma asked a bit confused.

“Tweezed.” Darcy said again. “As in your eyebrows?”

“Oh um. Never.” Jemma replied.

“We have A LOT of work to do.”

* * *

 

Skye was sitting on the couch with Lizzie. They have been passing the time for the past hour by watching TV. “So Skye. Can I get you a drink?” Lizzie asked.

Skye nodded. “Sure. What do you got?”

Lizzie smirked. “Any type of alcohol you want.”

Skye raised her eyebrows. “You know how to make an alcoholic drink?”

Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. “Skye. Please. I am British and a Simmons. I know what I am doing.”

Skye laughed at her persistence. “Then by all means. I would love a drink.”

* * *

 

“So you never wore make-up before?” Darcy asked.

Jemma shook her head. “No. My –My mom died before I got the chance to learn from her.”

Darcy looked back at her in shock. “Jemma. I’m so sorry.”

“No it’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

Darcy nodded and pursed her lips. “Have you told Skye this?”

Jemma was hesitant to answer. _Did it matter if she did or if she didn’t?_ “No. Why?”

“Well, Skye is a sucker for sad stories. She can be a great comforting person.” Darcy ended with a wink.

Jemma scrunched her face and nodded. “Thanks. I will keep that in mind.”

“Now, about this super long hair of yours.” Darcy began to play with Jemma’s hair. “I dig having it just up your butt. However, I think it is a little too long for your height.”

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“Lizzie! This is like the legit best drink I have ever tasted.” Skye said with a grin. She was practically chugging down the drink Lizzie made her.

“Yeah.” Lizzie scooted a bit closer to Skye on the couch. “I’m good at a lot of things.”

Skye gulped rather loudly. “Good to know.”

* * *

 

Another hour later, it was getting dark out. The JV girls all left the house together. Skye gave them all a deserving hug because they left the house immaculate.

“When I come over again, I expect another drink.” Skye told Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. “I most definitely will make you one.”

“Ladies!” Darcy was standing by the stairs and called to get Skye and Lizzie’s attention. “May I present the new, not improved, but different…Jemma Simmons.” She waved her hands at the stairs.

Skye and Lizzie got up off the couch to head by the stairs. Skye was eager to see Jemma, but was turned down when no one was coming down. Skye looked at Darcy with raised eyebrows.

Darcy hung her mouth open before shrugging her shoulders. “Jemma!” She called up the stairs. “Jemma Simmons! Get your hot ass down here. Now!”

Skye once more looked up the stairs, she was truly getting impatient. But then, she saw red heels begin to appear. It was just like a movie, slow motion as the new Jemma Simmons was coming before her. Jemma’s dress looked better on her than Skye had originally pictured when she picked it out. Her hair was now just below the shoulder, slightly curled. Just enough makeup to not cover up her natural beauty. And the one thing Skye loved the most, Jemma was wearing contacts. Skye stared at the beauty before her and shook her head in disbelief. “Jemma. You—you look beautiful.”

Jemma felt her cheeks grow pink. “Thank you, Skye.”

Skye cleared her throat and walked between Darcy and Jemma to open the door. “You ready?” She asked looking at Jemma.

Jemma nodded. “Yeah, just let me get my purse.”

Jemma went by Lizzie to get her purse. Lizzie smiled up at her and began to make kissing noises. Jemma grew even redder. “Shut up, Lizzie! It is not like that.”

Lizzie grinned. “Sure it’s not.”

Skye dropped Darcy off at home, whispering a thank you when they hugged goodbye. Skye glanced over at Jemma on the ride over to Wards. “You’re nervous.” Skye said, looking at Jemma’s fidgety hands.

“Yeah. This is…kind of my first party.” Jemma responded.

Skye placed her hand gently on Jemma’s knee. “Don’t worry. I’ll be beside you the whole time. I’m sure nothing bad will happen.”

Jemma sighed. “I hope you’re right.”


	3. Can't Fight It

She should have expected it. She really should have.

Because as her and Skye pulled up to Ward’s house – which it should be noted that it was a god forsaken mansion – it was easy to see that most of the school was in attendance. Needless to say, Jemma went from nervous to freaking in seconds.

Skye became aware of Jemma’s odd vibes when she had looked over at her after setting the car in park and saw the oh-so-familiar throw up face that she used to make every time a new family wanted to come see her when she was at St. Agnes.

“We can just go to a diner some place. A movie even?” Skye smiled lightly at Jemma.

Jemma let out a shaky breath and turned to look at Skye. “It’s okay. I believe I can handle it.”

Skye nodded. She knows that Jemma is uncomfortable -understandably- and Skye just wants this to be as comfortable as possible. “Alright. But the second you want to leave, we are gone.”

Jemma smirked at the slight sincerity in her voice. “Deal.”

They both exited the car, Skye walking just ahead of Jemma to enter the house. Skye noticed everyone looking their way. Normally should would not even think twice about it, everyone checks her out, but this time it seems that everyone is more… intrigued.

“They are all looking at you.” Jemma whispered into her ear.

Skye smiled, realizing what was so intriguing. Skye slowed down a bit, just enough so she was now walking side by side with Jemma. “Believe me…” She placed her hand at the small of her back. “…they are all looking at you.”

Jemma blushed. She has never been the one that got _looked at,_ but it was not the wandering eyes that made her flush, rather the wandering hand of a beautiful girl.

The house was set up just like how Skye expected it to be. Booze that can be found at every table, stripper pole in the middle, pitch black with neon lights, karaoke machine and stage, and everyone that is anyone on the dance floor.

“Welcome ladies to the party that will last all…night…long.” Ward said the last words with some sort of hump dance. Skye’s eyes got huge and Jemma simply giggled. “Skye you look nice as always. And Jemma…” He stopped to look her up and down. “Wow. You clean up nice.”

“Yeah she does.” Skye said in agreement.

Jemma smirked, lowering her head in embarrassment. “Thanks guys.”

Ward glances in the direction of something that sounds like shattered glass. “Shit.” He says under his breath. He looks back at Skye with a shrug. “My parents are out of town, which means they do not know of this, so I better go see what I need to buy at the store before they get back.”

Skye giggled and rolled her eyes. “Good luck with that.”

Ward sticks his tongue out at her before walking away. Skye turns back to Jemma and smiles nervously, not knowing what to say. Honestly, she does not know what the hell is going on in her head. Sure she has never thought of Jemma as ugly, but she most certainly never thought of her as beautiful. Yet, here she is, standing in front of Jemma Simmons, acknowledging that she has definitely been wrong about not thinking she is beautiful. And the feeling in the pit of her stomach _for sure_ has never been there before.

Skye clears her throat, swallowing back her nerves, “So I—“

“Jemma!” May shouts, emerging from the crowd of dancers. “Oh my fury. You look amazing.”

Jemma smirks. “Oh, thank you.”

May nods. “Listen Skye, I sort of need to steal her. Raina is too busy up Natasha’s ass to be my wing woman, and I am in desperate need of one.” She stopped, noticing the growing disappointed look on Skye’s face. “You don’t mind right?”

Skye’s eyes grew wide, shaking her head attempting to get her mind back to reality. “Yeah. Sure. No problem.” Skye lets out a deep breath before turning her head to Jemma, nodding lightly assuring the girl that she could go with May.

Jemma gives her an apologetic smile, which is returned with a shrug from Skye. She was trying her best to not be disappointed that Jemma was leaving, but honestly she just couldn’t help it. _What is wrong with me?_

“Why the long face?” Hill pulls a May and emerges from the crowd, cradling two beers in her hand. “It’s not like she left the whole party.” She bumps Skye shoulder with hers, handing off one of the beers. “So, what going on?”

Skye shakes her head, taking a quick sip of beer. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Hill purses her lips. “Come on Skye. Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I don’t—“

“Look if you are attracted to her…” Hill interrupts. “…then I really don’t care. What you like is what _you_ like. But, do not be trying to change the bet on me.”

Skye tries her best to hide her true feelings. “Look I don’t know what you are seeing, but nothing is going on.”

“Really?” Hill questions.

Skye nods. “Really.”

Hill laughs. “Okay so no _mixing business with pleasure?_ I mean…” Hill turns to glance at Jemma from across the room. “She looks pretty good now.”

Skye chuckles lightly. “Hate to break it to you, but it’s just a bet.” Skye raises her beer to Hill, before brushing past her to head toward where Jemma is.

“Alright party people!” Ward shouts on a microphone, seeming to put everyone in the room to a stop. He is standing on top of a stage that is laid out in the living room. “You know what time it is.”

“Karaoke time!” Everyone shouts in unison, with cheers and laughter at the end.

Ward nods, approving of the hype. “That’s right. Now let me get my wing woman up here to explain the rules.”

Skye feels her cheeks go red. This is about the sixth time she has gone up to the stage to do the whole speech thing, but this time someone else is in the crowd. And Skye at this point cannot fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once she hits the stage, she grabs the mic, taking a deep breath and doing her best to avoid Jemma in the crowd. “Okay, we will have groups of two come up and sing a song, a song of the pair’s choice as usual.” Skye turns to Ward, grabbing the fish bowl filled with small slips of paper. “We will choose the groups from here and it will be up to you guys to decide the winner.” Skye sticks her hand in the bowl, pulling out two pieces of paper. “First group…” She unfolds the papers, rolling her eyes at the names. “Natasha and Raina.”

Mostly everyone at the party cheers.

Skye turns and grabs two more pieces of paper. Her cheeks grow pink when she reads the names. “Bobbi and…Jemma.” Skye turns to glance at Jemma, who unsurprisingly looks like she is going to throw up. Skye gives an apologetic look. “Will the four of you please come up?”

Jemma is the first to get there and Skye takes the advantage to pull her a little off to the side. “Jemma, I’m so sorry. I swear I was not expecting to pull your name. You don’t have to do it. It is just dumb karaoke. We can still leave to go get—“

Skye stops when she feels a finger pressed to her lips. Jemma shrugs and smiles. “It’s okay. I actually like karaoke. Given I have only sung in front of my parents and Fitz, I think I sound okay.”

Skye nods understandingly. “Are you sure? I mean, Natasha has been pulled four times now, and she always wins.”

Jemma looks taken aback. “Are you suggesting that I can’t win?”

Skye’s eyes grow wide. “What? No! I just—I meant…” Skye trails off, realizing she does not have a cover up.

Jemma laughs. “I’m kidding. But that will give me motivation to prove you wrong.”

Skye sighs with relief. “I hope you do. I would really like for you to rub it in Natasha’s face.”

“I’ll do my best for you.” Jemma promises.

* * *

 

It was decided that Natasha and Raina would go first. They sang their own little rendition of We Can’t Stop by Miley Cyrus, and if it were up to Skye, she would rather listen to Miley sing the song over Nat. Obviously the rest of the crowd does not agree with her. Once finished, it seemed as if the crowd had just witnessed the most amazing performance ever.

Who could out beat them?

“Okay. Are you sure you got it down?” Bobbi Morse is captain of the girls’ softball team. She along with her on again/off again boyfriend are the most popular _straight_ couple in school. Not just because of their looks. No. But because her and Lance’s relationship was like a reality soap opera. Bobbi had decided that she and Jemma would sing a mash-up of Say my name and Cry me a River.

Jemma nodded. “I believe so. Are you sure you want to do the lead vocals, with me in the background?”

“Yeah.” Bobbi nodded, looking into the crowd. “Lance didn’t show up so I won’t be too nervous.”

Not a lot of people cheered when they walked up. But if Skye’s instincts were right, it was because most people were shocked that the other attractive girl walking on to the stage was Jemma Simmons.

Jemma took a deep breath when she reached the mic. She glanced into the crowd, spotting Skye almost instantly. Skye smiled and gave two thumbs up, mouthing the words _it’s okay,_ making Jemma’s heart flutter.

The music began and Bobbi sang the first couple lines, making everyone very intrigued with the mash-up. Skye suddenly had hoped that they could win when all of a sudden—

“Bobbi…” Jemma whispered to her. “Why did you stop?”

Bobbi gulped and let out a shaky breath. “Look.”

Jemma turned in the direction Bobbi was staring at. _Oh._ “Can you do it with him in the crowd?”

“No.” Bobbi replied, shaking her head. “Knowing Lance is in the crowd makes me nervous. Which makes me want to throw up. Which means I forgot the words. Which means I can’t—“

“Bobbi!” Jemma interrupted. “It’s okay. I’ll—I’ll sing lead.”

“Are you sure?”

Jemma nodded. She motioned for the DJ to start back up the song from the beginning.

As Jemma got prepared to start, she did her best to avoid Skye’s gaze in the crowd. She knew that if she did, it would be over.

_Say my name. Say my name. If no one is around you. Say baby I love you, if you ain’t runnin’ game._

The crowd all did little _Oohs_ combined with claps. And if one looked at Skye’s face, you could easily see that she was in both awe and shock. Jemma was not good. She was great.

By the time the song was nearing its end, everyone was clapping and singing along with Jemma and Bobbi. But, it was not until the song ended that the crowd roared louder than when Natasha and Raina finished.

“Alright. Bring it down.” Ward said with a smile, turning to clap his hands at Jemma and Bobbi. “Very nice ladies. If I could have the other two come up so we can declare the winner.” Natasha and Raina came and stood on the opposite side of Ward, both sets of girls facing the crowd. “Congratulations…Jemma and Bobbi!”

The two girls hugged, grabbing hands and bowing in front of the crowd.

Natasha growled under breath. She leaned forward and grabbed Jemma’s arm, forcing her to turn. “You think you’re hot shit?” She asked with a hint of disgust. Natasha was so loud, that the crowd died down and was now watching the show play out.

Jemma scrunched her face. “Why would anyone want to be _hot shit_?”

“So now you are a smart ass?”

Jemma shook her head. “Why do you even care?”

“Why are you _even_ here?” Natasha shot back.

Jemma smirked. “I was invited.”

Natasha paused, seeming to not have expected that answer. She stood a little straighter, shooting her famous wicked grin. “Isn’t your dad my pool man?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Jemma said with an eye roll.

Skye at this point was a little proud of Jemma. Not only was she standing up for herself, but if Skye were the judge, Jemma is winning the argument. But then, Skye saw the look on Natasha’s face. It was going to end badly. Natasha was going to low blow.

Natasha turned to Ward and grabbed the drink in his hands. She turned back and smiled at Jemma before leaning forward and pouring the drink down her dress.  It was like slow motion for Skye, watching every last drop go down Jemma’s dress, anger filling every nerve.

“Oops.” Natasha said simply. “Didn’t see you there.”

Jemma took a deep breath, looking down at her dress. She lifted her head and stood up tall. “Thank you.”

“Excuse me.” Natasha replied in disbelief.

“Thank you.” Jemma said again. “For a moment there I almost forgot why I avoided places like this and people like you.”

“Avoided people like us?” Natasha scoffed. “Honey, we avoid people like you. It’s honestly not that hard. You’re nothing but vapor. A waste of perfectly good yearbook space.”

Jemma opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could feel the tears coming despite how much she was internally fighting them back.

Natasha smirked. “You’re not gonna cry, are you?”

Jemma quivered her lip, realizing she lost the internal battle. She turned to run off the stage, up the stairs, and out the door. Tears flooding her cheeks.

Skye stood in shock for a moment before shaking her head, bringing her back to reality. “Jemma wait!” Skye called after her. She quickly made her way through the crowd, grabbing her coat before jetting up the stairs. Skye could see Jemma from across the yard. She was obviously trying to run, but it was difficult for her to do that with heels on and next thing Skye knows, Jemma trips and is on the floor. Skye gently walks over, kneeling down to place a hand on her shoulder. “Jemma…” Skye whispers.

“Don’t touch me!” Jemma says with anger, slapping Skye’s hand.

Skye quickly takes her hand away, not wanting to upset Jemma more. She looks at Jemma, worry all over her face. And just when Skye thought she couldn’t feel any worse, Jemma lets out a sob. _She killed her._

“Jemma.” Skye tries again.

Jemma sniffles, wiping away a tear. “I promised that I wouldn’t…”

Skye examines her face, waiting for the rest. “Wouldn’t what?”

Jemma looks at Skye and sighs. “That I wouldn’t ever cry in front of them.”

“Jem—“Skye stops. She really does not know how to respond to that. “Jemma, it’s okay.”

“No. It’s not okay.” Jemma shakes her head. “Now they have another reason to make fun of me.”

Skye leans forward, attempting again to place a hand on her shoulder. She succeeds. “Jemma. That doesn’t matter. Who cares what they think? We— _You_ were having fun today. Sometimes life gives you just as much bad as it gives you good. We got to accept that, ya know?”

“I want to go home.” Jemma states firmly.

Skye nods. “Okay. No problem.”

Skye rises, extending out her arm for Jemma to take. She smiles and places her coat around Jemma’s shoulders. Then Skye makes sure to wrap a comforting arm around her all the way to the car.

* * *

 

“It was that bad?” Fitz asked. It was early in the morning, just before first period, and yet Fitz was already on his third bag of chocolate dipped pretzels.

Jemma sighs. “I really do not want to talk about it.”

“Well…” He trails off. “…Did Skye look good?”

Jemma stops suddenly, bringing them both to a halt. She glares at him with her mouth slightly hanging open, before rolling her eyes and strutting forward again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Fitz says in a fit of giggles.

_‘Way to go Jemma._

_Kill em girl._

_Rooting for you Simmons._

_Never thought you had it in you!’_

Jemma and Fitz both look confused. For one, why it is that everyone has a small pink piece of paper in their hand? And two, why are people complimenting Jemma?

Fitz scrunches his face in confusion. “Since when do you have _anything_ in you?”

Jemma shrugs. A girl walking by slips one of the pink papers in her hand and they both immediately examine over it.

“Oh my gosh.” Jemma says in shock.

“Well, well, well.” Tripbegan over the intercom. “If you haven’t read or heard yet, our very own Natasha Romanoff seems to have a competitor. But the person who is also in the running for prom queen seems to have left everyone with the question of…”

“…who in the hell would nominate me?” Jemma wondered.

“Jemma!” May exclaims, walking toward the pair of best friends. “We just heard. Congrats.”

Bobbi leaned in and gave her a hug. _I guess karaoke brings people together._ “You totally deserve it.”

Raina rolled her eyes, before nodding. “Yeah, totally deserve it.”

May and Raina’s phone beeped. They took it out to see the message and May instantly put it back in her pocket. “A 911.” Raina said. “We better go check on her.”

May shook her head. “Who cares?”

Raina looked at May in shock. “We are Natasha’s best friends.”

“Things change.” May replied.

“Just come on!”

May rolled her eyes and followed Raina to Natasha’s car.

“Miles…(sobs)…broke…(sobs)…up with me!” Natasha stated.

(Who gives a shit?)

* * *

 

Skye loves soccer. She truly does. But today’s practice was not going so good. Her mind was somewhere else. And it definitely showed. Hill at one point during practice kicked Skye the ball, a kick that signaled a play that Skye knows by memory. All she needed to do was kick the ball and—

It went straight past the net. Skye grunted in disappointment and Hill just shook her head at her.

Skye attempted to avoid being by Hill in the locker room, but given that their lockers are only two spaces away from one another, that was going to be hard.

“What the hell was wrong with you today Coulson?” Hill asked.

Skye shrugged her shoulders. “Just wasn’t into it today.”

Hill pursed her lips and nodded. “Uh huh. Could be that. Or maybe it is the pussy withdrawal.”

“Excuse me?” Skye said with raised eyebrows.

“You heard me.” Hill replied. “It has been awhile since you got any, right? Can screw up your mind.”

“Whatever Maria.” Skye said.

Hill laughed. “I’m just saying. I mean, now that Natasha is free…”

“That’s enough.” Skye stated firmly.

“Oh.” Hill smirked. “I see. So it’s the Simmons ass you’re after now.”

Skye turned to glare at Hill with anger in her eyes. “Don’t talk about Jemma. Besides this is not about her.”

Hill waved her hand dismissively. “Hey dude, I’m not bagging. If you aren’t going to get at that, I will. I mean, I could see myself tapping that tight little ass.”

“That’s it.” Skye came charging at Hill, pushing her down to the ground. “I swear to Fury, I will kick your ass if you fucking touch her!”

All the rest of the team came around the two, doing their best to pry Skye off of Hill.

“What the hell is your problem?” Hill questioned once she was up off the ground. “Screw you Skye!”

“No. Screw you.”

“Since we have been friends I have watched as you fooled everyone into thinking you’re this perfect person.” Hill began. “ _Skye Coulson_. The girl who never loses. But guess what? This is one thing you are going to lose at. You’re going down foster kid.”

Skye eyes searched around Hills face, trying to find the Maria Hill that she was first friends with. But that girl was gone. Skye shook her head, grabbed her bag, and left in a huff.

* * *

 

“That’s it. A little more to the right.” Fitz was standing in the middle of one of the school hallways, alongside Jemma. He was helping in guiding some of the debate team members hang a ‘ _Jemma for Prom Queen’_ sign.

“Is this really necessary?” Jemma asked with a sigh.

Fitz nodded. “Of course it is. If all the clubs are willing to make signs for you, then we are going to show our full support.”

“I’m just not into it.” Jemma bent over to grab her bag. “I’m just going to walk home. Let Lizzie and my dad know please.”

Fitz nodded. “Will do.”

Jemma turned and collided with another, sending her to the ground.

“I’m so sorry. My fault.” Came an all too familiar voice.

Jemma smiled. “That’s quite alright Skye.”

Skye looked down, not realizing who she bumped into. “Sorry Jemma.” She extended out her hand, pulling Jemma to her feet.

Skye smiled and began to walk off. “I’m sorry!” Jemma shouted.

Skye stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Jemma. “Why?” She asked in utter confusion.

Jemma walked forward so she was face to face with Skye. “For leaving the night on such a sour mood. Oh…and thanks. I really did have fun yesterday. That wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.”

Skye rubbed the back of her neck. “It was no trouble really. Besides, I should apologize for my bitch of an ex-girlfriend.”

Jemma shook her head. “I’m over it.”

“Good.” Skye nodded. She pointed past Jemma’s head toward the sign currently being hung up. “Where are you going? Shouldn’t the new prom queen nominee be staying to show her support?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, hearing the bit of sarcastic-ness in Skye’s voice. “Nah, I figured they would survive without me. I was just going to walk home.”

“Walk?” Skye asked taken aback. “Nonsense. I’ll take you home.”

Jemma shook her head. “No. It’s fine.”

“Jemma. It’s no trouble.” Skye scoffed.

“Honestly, Skye. It’s fine.”

Skye stomped on her feet, crossing her arms. “Jemma, let’s not play this back and forth game. Do you want to play the game? Cause guess who is better at it?” Skye ended with a winning smile.

Jemma laughed. “Fine. You win.”

Jemma shook her head and started walking forward, brushing past Skye. Skye smirked and suddenly had a better idea. “Actually…” She began. “…is it okay if I don’t take you home?”

Jemma turned and sighed. “You see? I knew it would be trouble. I will just wal—“

“No!” Skye interrupted. “I’m still going to give you a ride home, just not yet. Is it cool if I take you somewhere?”

Jemma scrunched her face. “Is this the part where you take me to some ditch and murder me?”

Skye laughed. “No. What’s the matter? Do you not trust me?”

“What?” Jemma asked.

Skye walked forward. “I said…do you trust me?”

Jemma clicked her tongue, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. “Yes.”

“Great!” Skye smiled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Now, how do you know of this place?” Jemma asked, staring down at her dangling feet. She and Skye were sitting on a ledge on top of an abandoned building in the middle of town.

Skye stared off to the right of her, looking for an exact location. “You see that building right there?” She pointed toward a black rectangular building.

Jemma nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”

“That’s St. Agnes.” Skye stated simply.

“What. The Foster home?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah. When I was younger, I would sneak out of there whenever I got the chance. Eventually, I found my way up here. My favorite place in the world…because I feel like it looks over everything.” Skye was glaring out at the scenery, speaking as if telling a story.

“Oh. I had assumed that you were….when I met Darcy…I didn’t…” Jemma trailed off.

Skye laughed. “Jemma. It is okay to say foster kid. I’m fine with it. Promise.”

Jemma nodded. “Was it hard for you?”

Skye shrugged, opting for just shaking her head.

“The good and the bad?” Jemma smiled, referencing Skye’s words from the night before.

Skye giggled. “Exactly.” She bumped Jemma’s shoulder. “So. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Jemma replied.

“I believe it was our sophomore year…” Skye trailed off, trying her best to remember. “There was a painting hung up in the main hall at school, your painting, but I always wondered. Who was that lady in the picture?”

Jemma let out a breath. She knew exactly what painting Skye was referring to. “My mom.”

Skye nodded. “She was beautiful.”

“Yeah she was.” Jemma agreed. “Too bad not everything is hereditary.”

Skye rolled her eyes at Jemma’s modesty.

“How did she die?” Skye asked carefully, as to not seem pushy.

“Cancer.” Jemma said. “You want to know something weird?”

“Sure.”

“I don’t even remember crying.” Jemma began. “I remember the funeral, the party afterwards. Hell, I remember everything afterwards. But, the biggest thing I remember, is knowing that things were never going to be the same.”

“Jemma. You can’t keep doing what you are doing.” Skye said with concern.

“Doing what?” Jemma questioned.

“Shutting the world out.” Skye lectured. “Hiding behind art, books, and Fitz.”

Skye could see Jemma getting sensitive. “So what? I shut people out. At least I make decisions.”

Skye stared at her in disbelief. “I make decisions!”

“Oh yeah?” Jemma argued. “What college are you going to Skye?”

Skye tried her hardest to cover up the fact that Jemma hit a nerve. Remembering back to those fifteen acceptance letters she has sitting at home, one of which being the university her father wants her to attend, but the one she undoubtedly doesn’t.

“I went by the counselor’s office this morning and noticed that under your name it still reads ‘undecided’” Jemma continued.

“Look that is something you wouldn’t understand.” Skye protested. “You don’t get to live with my dad.”

“Try me.” Jemma challenged.

Skye let out a breath. “My dad attended Shield University. My relatives attended Shield University. They all expect me to attend there.”

“So?” Jemma stated, very unconvinced.

“So it’s emblematic!” Skye states. “I’ve heard it ever since they adopted me. _Pick college, Skye. Pick a future._ But it’s like, how can I do that when he is down my throat? It’s like as if I need to pick something that _he_ will be happy with and something I am _not_ happy with.”

Skye got up attempting to leave in a huff, but is stopped by Jemma pulling her arm. “Are you listening to yourself? Do you not know how lucky you are? To have that option of going to Shield. To be able to do what you want?” Jemma stopped to take a breath. “Look the point is, you are eighteen. You can make your own decisions.”

“Okay!” Skye replied like as if she got scolded by the principal. “You know, you should grab a mirror and say some of this stuff to yourself.”

Jemma laughed. “Yeah, I know. I’m working on it.”

Skye bit at her bottom lip. “So…you always so smart?”

“I have my moments.” Jemma stated.

Maybe it is because Jemma did it first, but Skye now found herself staring at Jemma’s lips.

“How come we came here Skye?” Jemma asked just shy of a whisper.

Skye gulped, slowing down her breathing. “I forget.” Skye could not fight it anymore. She leaned forward, knowing full well she was going to make this a ninety/ten situation. Just as Jemma began to lean forward as well, Skye suddenly remembered everything. _The Bet._

Skye walked backwards, leaving Jemma in shock. “I’m sorry Jemma. I have to go.”


	4. Realization

“So, it was a bet. This whole time?” Darcy asked Skye with a confused voice.

Darcy knew that something was wrong with Skye when she heard her slam the front door upon entering the house. It didn’t help that she grabbed the tub of Chocolate Chip ice cream from the freezer, grabbing a mixing spoon from the dish rack instead of getting a normal sized spoon. Darcy kept asking Skye what was wrong until Skye finally broke down and told her not only about the bet, but about how she just almost kissed Jemma. Almost.

Skye sighed. “Yeah.”

Darcy nodded in understanding. “I guess you didn’t expect this.”

Skye scrunched her face in confusion. “Expect what?”

“Expect to gain feelings for her.” Darcy stated.

“What? I do not have feelings for Je—“Skye stopped when she looked at Darcy’s _I know you are lying_ face. “Maybe I do. I think. I—I don’t know.”

“I knew it. From the day you came home and said that you were going on a friend date. This _is_ your long lost lover.” Darcy said with a grin.

Skye chuckles, shaking her head. “You have always liked to be right. But, I would not go that far.” She stops to take a long sigh. “Whether she is or isn’t it would not matter anyway. I completely blew it with the kiss and how will she ever forgive me when she finds out that our whole relationship started off with a stupid bet?”

Darcy nodded knowing that Skye did have a point. “Well, you could explain that to her. Explain that it was a stupid mistake that ended up turning into the best bet you ever made since you gained feelings for an amazing girl.”

“That may be true, but even then, I do not think she would like me back.”

“Why do you say that?” Darcy asked.

Skye put down the tub of ice cream that she had been cradling the whole time. “Before I leaned into kiss her she basically told me off saying that I do not make my own decisions.”

Darcy laughed. “That is true.” She ended with a nod.

“Excuse me?” Skye scoffed.

“What? Jemma has a point Skye. You don’t make decisions for yourself. You allow everyone to make decisions for you.”

Skye clicked her tongue. “Give me one example.”

Darcy nodded, clapping her hands together. “Alright then. One, all the girls that you have ever dated or banged tell you that that is what you are going to do.”

“Not true.” Skye said with force.

“How did you and Natasha make things official?” Darcy asked with a smile.

Skye paused for a couple of moments, thinking back to that time. “She told me that we should just date since we had already banged a lot.” Skye ended with a defeating sigh.

“Exactly. Two, you let all of your friends walk all over you. Whatever they say that you should do, you do it, with no questions asked. And three, you are allowing Dad to decide where you are going to go to college.” Darcy said.

Skye stared in shock. “Why do you assume that?”

“Dad wants you to go to Shield University right?”

Skye nodded.

“And you have a ton of college acceptance letters up in your room that you have yet to tell dad about.”

“How did you know about those?” Skye questioned.

Darcy sighed. “I didn’t. I assumed because I did the same thing last year. I was scared to tell dad that I did not want to go to Shield University. However, I told him that it was my decision to make. Whether he liked it or not, I was going to do what I wanted.”

“But…” Skye trailed off not knowing what to say. “… I don’t know if I could do that. I have never liked letting people down.”

“Don’t think of it as that.” Darcy leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Skye’s shoulder. “Think of it as you have already spent your whole life making others happy, and it’s finally time to do things that make you happy. Stand up for yourself and for the ones that you care about. Mostly, make decisions that make you happy, no matter who it hurts.”

“Do you think that Jemma would like me more if I did all that?” Skye asked.

Darcy nodded. “I do. But does this mean that you are admitting that you like her?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Be quiet.”

* * *

 

“You mean she just left without saying anything?” Fitz asked in frustration.

Jemma had found that ever since she was nominated for prom queen that her group of friends, especially when it came to the lunch table, expanded to more than just Fitz. Jemma now sits with Fitz, May, Bobbi, and Lance. They all had noticed that something was wrong with Jemma and practically begged her to express what it was. Jemma broke down and told them about the almost kiss.

Jemma nodded. “She just said that she was sorry and had to go.”

“That’s weird. It does not seem like Skye. I have never known her to turn down a girl.” Bobbi said.

May nodded. “Me neither. However, I would not put it past her. Natasha most likely told Skye that they will be getting back together. We all know that Skye does not make decisions.”

Jemma sighed. “Maybe you are right. But, I think it is me. She probably realized who she was about to kiss and ran away.”

The group shook their head in annoyance.

“Highly doubt that.” Fitz said in a comforting voice.

“Are you going to talk to the girl about it?” Lance chimed in.

Bobbi spoke up before anyone else did. “She shouldn’t. Skye did you wrong, Jemma. Until she comes up with a good explanation as to why she did what she did, I say that you do not give her the time of day.”

“I’m with Bobbi.” May said. “Let her come up to you. You owe her nothing.”

Jemma nodded. She knew that they had a point.

Jemma then noticed a crowd forming on the other side of the lunch room. “I wonder what is going on over there.” She said aloud.

The group followed her gaze to the crowd. One girl that was in the crowd turned to look at Jemma’s table. “Isn’t that your sister?” She shouted so Jemma could hear.

Jemma, along with Fitz and Bobbi, stood up on the table to see the center of the crowd. Sure enough, it was Jemma’s little sister, Lizzie. From afar it seemed as though there was going to be a fight erupting as two seniors were picking on her.

“Oh god. I need to stop this.” Jemma said in a panic.

Bobbi nodded. “I will come with you.”

Jemma and Bobbi stopped in their tracks when they heard someone shouting.

“Hey!” Came an all too familiar voice.

Skye was late for lunch, as she was almost every day since she has gym class right before. She walked in and noticed that Jemma’s little sister was getting picked on by some of her fellow seniors. Two girls who are definitely bound to be in jail within the next couple of years.

“Leave her alone.” Skye said in a firm voice.

The two girls backed away from Lizzie. “Look, we were just joking around with her.” One of the girls said.

Skye nodded and looked at Lizzie. “Is that true, Lizzie?”

Lizzie shook her head. “They tore up my English homework, and threw my backpack in the garbage.”

“Alright. Here is what is going to happen.” Skye stopped and stepped forward, looking the two girls straight in the eye. “Not only are you going to get another copy of her English homework, but you are going to do it for her. Anything less than an A is unacceptable. One of you is going to get her backpack out of the garbage. Lastly, you’re going to apologize, to my good friend Lizzie here.”

Lizzie smiled at Skye, stepping forward with more confidence.

“Is that going to be a problem for the two of you?” Skye questioned.

“Yeah. Is it going to be a problem?” Lizzie asked with confidence.

The two girls shook their heads. They both left for the garbage can to find the young girls backpack. Skye and Lizzie smiled at one another. “Thanks.” Lizzie said.

Skye waved her hand. “It’s no problem.” Skye looked up and noticed Jemma staring at the scene from across the room. Once Jemma noticed Skye’s gaze, Jemma turned her back to her and proceeded to grab her things. “Can you handle it from here?” Skye asked Lizzie, wanting to rush to get to Jemma.

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, I got it.”

Skye pushed her way through the crowd. She noticed that Jemma told May and Bobbi something before her and Fitz escaped out the door. Skye attempted to follow in their direction, but was stopped by two bodies standing in front of her.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.” May said.

Bobbi nodded in agreement. “At least not yet.”

Skye sighed. “I’m assuming she said what happened.”

“We don’t need details Skye.” Bobbi stated.

“Yeah.” May said. “All we know is that you hurt her and she does not want to talk with you right now.”

“I know. All I want to do is explain to her what happened. If you guys would just let me past—“Skye began walking forward but was stopped.

“Tell her later.” They said in unison.

Skye sighed. They were right. She needs to give Jemma time, and if she is being honest with herself, she needs time to. After all, she has not fully accepted the fact that she may like Jemma.

* * *

 

A knock on the door brought Skye out of her studies. She knew that she would have to get up and answer it as her sister was with her boyfriend and her parents were out on a company dinner.

“Hey.” Skye said to the person behind the door.

“Hey back.” Ward said with a smile.

“What are you doing here so late?” Skye asked.

Ward looked down at his watch to check the time. “It is only six o’clock.”

Skye rolled her eyes. She moved away from the doorframe, giving Ward permission to enter the house. “Yeah, well you never normally come over on school nights.”

Ward nodded because he knew this was true. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Skye scrunched her face in confusion as Ward trailed off. “Talk to me about what?”

“Jemma.” Ward said with his head down.

“Alright.” Skye said with a sigh. She went and sat on the couch, Ward following her lead. “What about her?”

Ward cleared his voice. “Do you—Do you think that…you might like her? As more than a friend I mean?”

Skye thought for a moment. “Why?” She asked, attempting to avoid having to answer that question.

Ward smiled. “Because if you do, I would hate for either of you to get hurt.”

Skye tilted her head in wonder. “I’m not sure I am understanding.”

Ward sighed and clasped his hands together. “You were always different Skye. You were always the overachiever out of Maria and I and I knew from the first moment that I met you that you deserved to find someone really great. As I got to know you though, I realized that that may never happen because you don’t make decisions for yourself.”

Skye chuckled. “Yeah. I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”

Ward smiled comfortingly. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just mean that because of your lack to make decisions, I’m afraid that Maria and I have given you bad habits. You actually care about the future. You have goals for your future, whereas Maria and I just live in the now. When you first got with Natasha, I was happy for you. But, I realized that being with her was not good for you. You need to be with someone that is just as goal oriented and supportive as you are. When I see you with Jemma, I see the Skye that I think everyone should see more often. So, I will ask again, do you think that you like Jemma?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah. I think I do.”

Ward placed a hand on her knee. “Then be honest with her. Tell her about the bet, before this gets worse.”

“I don’t think it can get any worse.” Skye stated.

“What do you mean?” Ward asked.

“I um, I tried to kiss her.” Skye said under her breath.

Ward stared at her in shock. “No you didn’t.”

Skye nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, what happened? Did you tell her about the bet?”

Skye shook her head. “No. I just told her that I was sorry and had to go.”

“Wow.” Ward said. “You saw her today though, didn’t you? Did you talk to her?”

“I did see her. I didn’t talk to her though because she told Bobbi and May to tell me that she did not want to speak to me.”

“Well, you do realize now, that you need to tell her about the bet.” Ward stated.

Skye agreed. “Yeah I know. I just don’t know how I am going to—“Skye stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. “I guess this is my night for surprise visitors. 

Skye opened the door and was more than surprised to see who was standing there. “Hi, Jemma.”

Jemma smiled. “Hi, Skye.”

Ward popped up from the couch and headed for the door. “I think I am going to leave so you two can talk.” Ward walked past Jemma, making sure to turn and give Skye a thumbs up for support.

Skye motioned her head, giving Jemma permission to enter the house.

Jemma sat on the couch, followed by Skye. After a minute of not talking, Skye decided that she should say something. “I wanted to talk to you today.”

Jemma nodded. “I know.”

“I just don’t know how to explain what happened. I just—“

“You just broke up with her.” Jemma interrupted.

“What?” Skye asked in confusion.

Jemma sighed. “You and Natasha just barely broke up. You are bound to be an emotional mess. No offense. Maybe that’s what happened and you are unaware of it.”

Skye shook her head. “I don’t think that that’s what happ—“

“Let’s just go back to where we were okay.” Jemma interrupted. “Let’s be friends like we were.” Jemma stuck out her hand, waiting for Skye to shake it.

Skye shook her head once again. “No. Jemma, I think you need to let me explain. I—“

“Skye, please.” Jemma said. “Can we just go back to what we were?” This time she stuck out her hand more forcefully. “Please?”

Skye sighed. “Okay.” She shook Jemma’s hand. “Friends.”

* * *

 

The next week was spent campaigning for prom royalty. Natasha and Jemma had posters all over campus. Each gaining a fan base of their own that made everyone realize that this was going to be a close race. Skye and Jemma only hung out at school, with Skye being another member to the lunch table. Ward eventually followed suit, leaving Maria behind as he was only friends with Maria because of Skye.

Skye and Jemma never talked about prom, but if they were both being honest, they wanted to go with one another, despite the awkwardness.

Jemma was working an afternoon shift that weekend at the local hot dog shop when she looked up to see a surprise visitor.

“Hi, Jemma.” Maria Hill said with a smile.

“Uh, hi Maria.” Jemma said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you.”

Jemma smiled. “See me? Why is that?”

Maria stepped closer to her. “Do I need an excuse to come and see a beautiful girl?”

Jemma shook her head. “Ha ha. Very funny.”

“No. I’m serious.” Maria stated. “Look, I know that we don’t really talk.”

“Not at all, to be exact.” Jemma interrupted.

“I’d like to change that.” Maria said with a smile. “I’m not normally this forward but, I like you.”

Jemma could not help the blush that crept onto her face. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Maria said. “I also came here to ask you a question.”

“What is the question?” Jemma asked.

Maria cleared her voice. “I was just wondering, if you didn’t already have a date, if maybe you wanted to go to prom with me?”

Jemma opened her mouth, looking for the words to respond. “Oh. Well I—“

“You don’t have a date do you?” Maria asked.

Jemma shook her head. “No I don’t. I just—“

“Please.” Maria said. “I’d really love it if you went with me.”

Jemma sighed. “I will think about it.”

Maria nodded with a smile. “I respect that. I will wait for your answer.”

* * *

 

The only thing Skye hated about being student body president was having to help organize big events such as the prom. She has to stay everyday afterschool for the next week to help with the preparation of prom that was going to occur in their high school gym, which is now only one week away.

“That’s good. Maybe a little higher.” Skye said to the fellow student council members that were hanging up a prom sign.

“Skye? Skye.” Said a voice that was coming from behind Skye.

“What do you want Natasha?” Skye asked in annoyance.

“I just came from trying on some dresses when I realized that you and I never talked about our plans.” Natasha said.

“Plans? What plans?” Skye asked in confusion.

Natasha smiled. “For the prom, silly. I mean, come on, we always said that we would go together, even if it was just as friends. Right?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “What about your little pee buddy of a boyfriend?”

Natasha laughed. “Believe me that is so over.” She stuck out her hand and began playing with the ends of Skye’s hair. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else but you.”

Skye grabbed her hand, pushing it away. “Actually, Natasha, I have other plans.”

“Oh?” Natasha questioned. “Really?”

Skye nodded. “Yup.”

“Well, I hope you are not talking about Jemma Simmons.” Natasha stated.

“What if I am?” Skye questioned.

“I really hope you’re not.” Natasha said again. “Because it looks like she is already taken.” Natasha motioned her head behind Skye.

Skye turned to see that Jemma was standing up against a wall, with Maria standing a little too close to her talking. Skye could not help but feel anger. She rushed over to them in a huff.

“Maria!” Skye shouted. “What kind of shit are you trying to pull?”

Maria sighed. “Well it is nice to see you to, Skye.”

Skye shook her head. “Did she ask you to prom?” Skye directed her attention to Jemma.

Jemma put her head down and Maria decided to answer for her. “Yes, I did.”

“I’m not talking to you.” Skye said to Maria. She turned her attention back to Jemma. “And that’s bullshit.”

“Wait, wait.” Jemma finally spoke. “So, someone asking me to prom is bullshit?”

Skye stood in silence, realizing that she may have been too harsh. “It’s just…I thought that we might go together.”

Skye and Jemma stayed silence, Maria once again taking the liberty to speak. “Alright Skye, that’s enough. This is not okay. I like this girl a lot. And I say that you have got to stop with this whole bet thing.”

“Bet?” Jemma said with confusion.

Maria nodded. “Yeah. A bet. And it was so stupid, Jemma. Skye here was gloating about how she could make any girl be prom queen. You just so happened to be the one picked. Skye thinks that if she takes you to the prom that it will help you win.”

It was Skye’s turn to put her head down. It took everything she had to look back up at Jemma.

Jemma shook her head. She could not believe what she just heard. “Is that true? Am I a bet? A bet? Am I just a fucking bet?” Jemma ended with a shout.

Skye sighed, nodding her head slightly. “Yes.”

Natasha came up and hugged Skye from behind. Skye was so embarrassed that she did nothing about it. “I mean, come on sweetie.” Natasha said to Jemma. “You didn’t think that you were popular for real, did you?” Jemma sighed, saying nothing in return. “Oh, you did. That is so cute.”

Jemma looked Skye up and down, before shaking her head in disappointment. She turned and ran out of the building. Maria smiled mischievously at Skye, before following after Jemma.

Natasha released her grasp on Skye and walked around to face her. “You can pick me up at eight, lover.” She kissed Skye on the cheek and walked out, leaving Skye on the verge of tears.


	5. Make it Right

Skye could not leave school fast enough. She would have loved to leave the second Jemma stormed out of the gym, but her heart being torn out of her chest did not change the fact that she is Student Body President.

Skye did not leave any question to the imagination for anyone in the house as to whether or not something was wrong with her as she stormed into the house, slamming the door, and stomping her feet up the stairs.

“My guess is that it was a bad day today.” Audrey turned and said to her husband, who was currently sitting next to her on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table, watching television.

Coulson nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah. No kidding.”

They both winced as they heard what is thought to have been rock music by the two of them, coming from Skye’s bedroom. Which just so happens to be right above the living room.

“Definitely a bad day.” Audrey said with assurance.

“Your turn.” Coulson replied.

Audrey shook her head. “It is always my turn in these types of situations. Go and be a father.”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “But, I don’t know how to deal with your guy’s woman drama. I’m sure it is about some boy and she will want to talk to her mother about that.”

Audrey laughed. “Oh, honey.” She shook her head and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Your daughter is gay.”

Coulson’s eyes grew wide. “What? Since when?”

“Birth.” Audrey replied with a pointed look. “You would know that if you took the time to go and handle these situations.” She slapped his feet down from the coffee table. “Now go see what has her so upset.”

“Alright.” Coulson sighed. “You know…” Coulson began to say as he made his way up the stairs. He made sure to speak loud enough so his wife could hear amidst the music. “…the ladies got lucky.”

Audrey nodded. “Our daughter is beautiful.”

* * *

 

He definitely had a dilemma. How was Coulson supposed to talk to his daughter about what is troubling her if he can’t get past the locked door? The music blasting from her room made it useless to knock or shout her name.

Coulson smiled. “I know…” Coulson raised his hand, forming it into a fist, and cleared his throat. He banged on the door and shouted Skye’s name at the same time. He smiled once more when the music shut off and he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Mom.” Skye said through the door.

“It’s me, honey.” Coulson replied.

Skye unlocked the door. She opened it just enough for Coulson to see half of her face. “Yes, dad?”

Coulson smirked at the fact that Skye was attempting to hide her tear stained face from him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Skye asked.

“Well, you tell me.”

Skye sighed. She stepped back, opening the door completely. “Fine.” She motioned her head, giving him the okay to enter the room.

Coulson immediately sat on her bed. Skye followed suit after making sure to close the door behind her. Skye did not make eye contact with her dad as she sat on the bed. To be honest, it was a little awkward for her as she is so used to her mom being the one to come and check on her during her bad days.

Coulson noticed his daughters distance and decided that it would be best to speak first. “What’s going on?”

Skye shook her head. “Nothing.”

Coulson nodded with annoyance. “So, you come home angry at the world. Blast your music. Have puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, all for what? Because nothing happened today?”

“I-I” Skye paused. She did not know what to say. She knows that she could easily explain to her mom what was going on, as she would be able to tell her it is about a girl. Her dad has yet to know anything about her liking girls. “I’m just stressed about this whole prom thing. Everything needs to be perfect and it is all on the Student Body President to do that.” She points at herself.

Coulson let out a big exhale and nodded. “Alright, Skye.” He moved his position so that he was face to face with Skye rather than sitting along the side of her. “Cut the crap.” He paused to give her a pointed look. “Tell me her name already.”

Skye opened her mouth in shock. “How did you…?”

They both stared at each other for a couple moments. “Mom.” They said in unison.

This seemed to take away any awkwardness that was in the room as they both began laughing.

“Honey.” Coulson began through his laughs. “You know you could have just told me.”

Skye nodded. “I know. I was just worried about how you would take it. Plus, I thought it was obvious.” She looked down at her attire. “I mean, I do not exactly dress super girly.”

“Well, I may have considered it once or twice. But, when you joined soccer instead of softball, I figured there was no way that you could be.” Coulson replied with a smile.

Skye slapped his shoulder playfully. “Dad! That is such a stereotype.”

“I know. I’m kidding.” Coulson chuckled. “While we are on the subject of being truthfully and telling me things, why didn’t you tell me about all of your acceptance letters?” Coulson asked.

Skye shook her head. “How did you know about that?” Skye paused and shook her head once more. “Darcy told you, didn’t she?”

“No.” Coulson said. “I was up here vacuuming your room and I normally always vacuum the mattress. I realized that I hadn’t done your mattress in a while, and when I lifted it up, I found the folder.”

“Oh.” Skye replied, staring at the ground.

“Skye.” Coulson placed his hand gently under her chin, forcing Skye to face him once more. “You got into fifteen universities. Why would you want to hide that from me?”

“Because.” Skye began. “Fourteen of those letters do not matter in your eyes.”

Coulson scrunched his face in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Dad. You know that you want me to go to Shield University.” Skye said.

“I’ve done it again.” Coulson sighed.

“Done what again?”

“Made you feel as though Shield is the only option for you.” Coulson said. “Darcy did the same thing. She hid her letters from me.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee. “I’m going to tell you the same thing I did her. While it would be amazing if you went to Shield, that is not the only option you have. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. Go to the college that makes you happy. The college that is your dream. Not my dream.”

“Really?” Skye asked with a smile.

Coulson nodded. “Really.” He leaned forward and embraced her for a few moments. “Now, tell me her name.”

Skye sighed. “Jemma.”

“Did you and this Jemma break up or something?” Coulson asked.

Skye laughed at how straight forward her father was. “No. We were never together.”

“What?” Coulson laughed. “Then why cry over her?”

“It is a lot more complicated than you think.” Skye replied.

“How complicated?” Coulson asked.

“Real complicated.” Skye cleared her throat. “Basically, I made a bet with…someone” Skye paused as she did not want to say friend, since she did not consider Maria to be a friend anymore. “…that I could turn Jemma into prom queen.”

Coulson quirked his eyebrow. “Well, what is wrong with that?”

“Dad.” Skye rolled her eyes. “The bet is to say that the only way Jemma could become prom queen is if she has me on her arm.”

Coulson paused to think. “Oh.” He said. Then he smiled. “Ohhhh.”

Skye laughed. “Yeah.”

“Real complicated.” They said in unison once more.

“I’m assuming she found out about the bet?” Coulson asked.

Skye nodded. “Sure did.”

“And I’m also assuming you’re so gutted about it because you did not have feelings for her, and now you do?” Coulson replied.

Skye nodded again. “Yup.”

“You know what you have to do don’t you?” Coulson said with a smile.

“No.” Skye said.

“You have to win your girl back.” Coulson said, patting her on the back.

Skye laughed. “How I am supposed to do that?”

“You’re a Coulson.” He got up and headed for the door. He turned and smiled. “You’ll figure it out.”

Skye smiled. She’ll figure it out.

* * *

 

Six days. That is her deadline. Prom is Saturday and if she wants to win Jemma back, she has six days to do it. This realization is most likely the reason as to why she got up a whole hour early than normal. Skye had to make a pit stop before school and she needed to make sure to arrive on campus before Jemma.

* * *

 

Jemma noticed it the second she turned the corner to enter the hallway where her locker is located. A single rose with a card taped to the locker. She smiled softly as she approached. This was the first time that anyone had given her a rose, so she was extremely excited to see who it was from. Fitz was following close behind her. He seemed just as anxious to see who it was from.

Jemma grabbed at the rose and card, pulling it off the locker. She stared at them both smiling.

“Well go on.” Fitz began. “Who are they from?”

Jemma nodded and began opening up the card. Fitz noticed the smirk tugging at the corner of Jemma’s lips and he then immediately turned his position so he was ghosting over her shoulder.

_May I officially call you my prom date_

“They didn’t sign their name.” Fitz pointed out.

“I figured that I didn’t have to.” Came a voice from behind.

Jemma and Fitz turned to find Maria Hill wearing a shirt with a big question mark on it.

“What do you say, Jemma.” Maria began, walking closer to her with each word. “Will you be my prom date, officially?”

Jemma smiled. She took a couple seconds to gather her thoughts. She had what seemed to be like a great girl in front of her, who was practically begging for Jemma’s attention. However, she cannot get Skye off of her mind. Ever since freshman year, Skye has been her dream prom date. Jemma was so close to getting that date. But, she knows that that date would have meant nothing to Skye as she would have only taken her because of this bet. Jemma shook herself out of her thoughts, and stood up straight with assurance. “Of course.”

Fitz smiled as the two embraced, sure Maria was not exactly his first choice of people for Jemma to be dating, but she seemed happy about it. He looked up and noticed Skye at the end of the hallway.

Despite waking up a whole hour earlier, she still managed to arrive at school after Jemma. Skye had went to go pick up a bouquet of roses and a card. What was supposed to be a quick trip, ended up becoming the longest twenty minutes of her life. According to the flower lady, she needed to call ahead the next time she wanted to order such a special bouquet of roses. You see, Skye knew that a simple bouquet of red roses would not do the trick. She needed to show Jemma that she was going to take the time to think outside the box for her. She wanted a rose of every color. Apparently the local flower shop does not think the same way as her. Thus, having to wait twenty minutes.

She rounded the corner where Jemma’s locker was and noticed that Maria had already beaten her to the punch. Knowing that Maria was always one to want to save money, Skye was not surprised to see that Maria had only given Jemma a single rose. That thought process stopped the second she realized that Maria must have been asking Jemma to prom again. Any hope of Jemma saying no to the question was lost when she saw Jemma smile and lean in to hug Maria. Skye looked down at the roses and card, and shook her head. She threw them both in the trash can that was a few steps away from her and began to walk towards her locker. Skye’s locker just so happens to be on the other side of the courtyard. Which means she will have to walk past Jemma’s locker to get there.

As she was getting closer and closer to Jemma’s locker, she did her best to avoid the trio’s gaze. Skye put her head down to ensure that she would not make eye contact with them.

“Skye.” Came a voice from behind.

Skye sighed. She did not recognize the voice right away, but she figured it had to be Jemma, Maria, or Fitz.

Skye turned to see Natasha approaching her with a wide smile, and waving to her. Skye rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Natasha?” She did not mean for it to sound rude, but she really did not want to talk to anyone in that moment, especially her ex-girlfriend.

Natasha smiled, taking out her phone from her back pocket. “I wanted to show you the dress I got for the prom.”

“Why would I want to see it?” Skye asked.

“That way you know what color the dress is so we can match.” Natasha replied, attempting to step closer to Skye.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Natasha?” Skye stepped back, shaking her head. “I am not going to prom with you!” Skye realized only a few moments after her comment that she must have been just a tad too loud because not only did she have the attention of about half the courtyard, but Jemma, Maria, and Fitz seemed to have heard as well.

Natasha’s face fell. “But, I thought-”

“But nothing, Natasha.” Skye interrupted. “I do not want to go to prom with you.”

Natasha scrunched her face with anger. She looked around at the rather large audience of this confrontation, and knew that she needed to defend herself. “Well, who do you want to go to prom with? I am the hottest girl at this school. There is nobody but me to take.”

Skye could not help but turn her gaze at Jemma. This caused not only Natasha to turn and look at Jemma, but the rest of the students to turn and look at Jemma. If there was any mystery as to who Skye wanted to take to prom, it was gone now. A sea of oo’s, aw’s, and laughter came from the surrounding audience. Skye rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Natasha. “Look, just leave me alone. Okay?”  Skye did not wait for an answer. She turned her back from the scene and walked away.

Natasha’s face turned a bright red. She shook her body and stood tall. She looked around at her fellow classmates and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She began to walk away, stomping her feet as she headed to class.

Fitz smiled as he saw the courtyard go from laughter to going back to talking amongst themselves. “High school drama at its finest.” He said to Jemma and Maria.

Maria nodded with a laugh. “Yeah no kidding.” She turned her position so she was facing both Jemma and Fitz. “I will definitely be getting clowned for the rest of the day. But, at least I know I have no competition.” She looked at Jemma for any sort of answer, or even reassurance, but Jemma seemed distracted. She was staring in the direction of where Skye’s locker is located. “Hey.” Maria said, waving her hand in front of Jemma. “Are you okay?”

Jemma nodded. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Alright.” Maria nodded. “I better get going. My first class is all the way on the other side of campus.” Maria leaned forward, giving Jemma a kiss on the cheek. This action seemed to take both Fitz and Jemma by surprise. Fitz had a look of disgust, while Jemma stood in shock, as she did not know what to feel about it.

“That was different.” Fitz said as he watched Maria walk away.

“No kidding.” Jemma replied.

Fitz leaned up against their lockers. Jemma following suit. “Do you like her that way?” Fitz asked.

Jemma sighed. “To be honest, I don’t know.”

Fitz nodded. He turned his position so he was facing Jemma, and noticed that she was once again looking in the direction of where Skye’s locker is located. “What has you so distracted, Jemma?” He asked with a knowing yet soft grin.

Jemma shook her head. “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Because I have known you since Kindergarten.” Fitz said. “You’re thinking about her.”

“Of course I am thinking about her. She just got finished asking me to prom.” Jemma said.

“No. Not Maria.” Fitz began. “Skye.”

“Absolutely not!” Jemma replied defensively. “Why would you even think that?”

“Well, for starters you keeping looking over in her direction.” Fitz pointed toward Skye’s locker. “And, you know that deep down, you want to go to prom with her and not Maria.”

“You’re just saying that because you do not want me to go to prom with her. You know that you don’t like Maria.” Jemma huffed.

“Yeah, I don’t.” Fitz nodded. “She is playing you.”

“No she is not.” Jemma started. “It’s Skye that played me. Our relationship was a lie from the beginning.”

“Yeah, but wasn’t it you that told me that she acknowledged your existence since sophomore year. That she noticed the picture you drew of your mom and thought you had talent. At least her thoughts about you from the beginning was positive. Maria’s has always been negative.” Fitz stepped closer. “Skye, did you wrong. I won’t say that she didn’t. But have you ever thought for a second that maybe all the things she did and said and felt for you toward the end wasn’t a lie, but the truth? She seems really apologetic, maybe if you just hear her out—“

“Whose side are you on, Fitz?” Jemma interrupted.

“Yours. Always. You know that.” Fitz said.

“Then be on my side. I do not want to go to prom with Skye. Okay?” Jemma asked.

“Okay.” Fitz sighed in defeat. “But, you should know that I saw Skye earlier with—“

“Enough with Skye, Fitz.” Jemma rolled her eyes and began walking away toward her class. “Bloody hell.”

“Well then.” Fitz rolled his eyes at Jemma’s anger. He turned and stared at the trash can in which he had seen Skye toss flowers into and what he had assumed was a card. He was not exactly sure, as it was on the opposite end of the hallway. After a few moments of debating on whether or not he should or shouldn’t, he walked toward the trash can and fished out the flowers and card.

“She thinks outside of the box, that one.” Fitz smiled to himself as he looked at the bouquet of different colored roses. He turned his attention to the card, and against his better judgment, opened it. Despite the short message, Fitz smiled.

_I’m sorry, Jemma._

* * *

 

Skye knew that she shouldn’t, but it was the only thing that she could think of to get ahold of Jemma. Prom is already tomorrow, and despite her constant attempts of talking to Jemma at school, it never worked. She has no classes with Jemma. During lunch, Bobbi and May were her constant body guards and after school Maria was always with Jemma and Skye was busy with setting up the gym for prom. So, she picked up the phone after already calling Jemma’s house nine times.

Skye smiled at the fact that someone picked up on the second ring, which had not happened the other nine times.

“Quit calling here, asshole.” Lizzie said on the other end of the line, hanging up as soon as she said what she had to say.

Skye sighed. “Well, Jemma told her.” She said to herself as she hung up the phone. There was no point in calling again. There is no point if Jemma is not going to answer, and she does not want to annoy Jemma’s dad with the constant ringing, nor does she want to piss Lizzie off anymore.

Skye got up and headed for her sisters room. She knocked twice, and entered. She learned long ago that the answer to enter Darcy’s room would always be a no, so she does not wait for an answer anymore. “Hey.” Skye said with a smile. She made herself comfortable and laid alongside Darcy in the bed.

“Evening loser.” Darcy said with a smile. She was watching a low budget thriller on her laptop, with a bowl of popcorn next to her. “Any luck.”

“Nope.” Skye replied. “Called ten times.”

“Damn.” Darcy turned her head to face her. “Sorry.”

Skye shrugged her shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s my fault anyways.”

“Yeah, but still.” Darcy sighed, turning her attention back to the film.

Skye reached over Darcy to grab at the bowl of popcorn. “The movie any good.”

“Not really.” Darcy said. “But I finished watching all of the seasons of Friends and I did not know what else to watch.”

Skye laughed. “So, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, why not?” Darcy smiled.

“Will you go to prom with me?” Skye asked. “If I can’t go with Jemma, I wouldn’t want to ask anyone else, so…”

Darcy laughed. “I thought you would never ask.”

“Whatever.” Skye rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” Skye got up and headed toward her room. Just as she was about to close Darcy’s door, Darcy stopped her.

“Keep your chin up, kid.” Darcy began. “If it’s meant to be, it will be. And, I have a good feeling it will be.”

Skye smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

“Wow, this is like the Great Gatsby or something.” Darcy said loud enough so Skye could hear over the music playing in the gym.

“Not really.” Skye said with a grin. “We were low budgeted this year. Most of the decorations are from the Dollar tree.”

Darcy and Skye laughed in unison.

Skye took the time to embrace the scenery around her. Despite her love life drama, she did work real hard on this prom. The place did look great and looking at her fellow classmates’ faces, who were all smiling and dancing, she knew that this past week of stress was worth it. Plus, she worked real hard on her attire. She knew since freshman year, when she finally came out of the closet that she was going to come to prom in a tux. However, she spiced it up a little bit. Her tux was fitted and she traded in the shoes for heels, the tie for a bow tie, and threw in suspenders. Darcy followed suit with Skye’s black theme by wearing a sparkling black dress.

“Do you want to dance?” Darcy asked.

Skye nodded. “I guess.”

Just as they hit the dance floor, they stopped in their tracks when one of the junior student council members came up. “There’s a problem with one of the game booths.” He said to Skye.

Skye sighed. She gave an apologetic look to Darcy. “Sorry. One of the joys of being Student Body President.”

Darcy waved her hand dismissively. “Go handle your business. I noticed the food table on the way over here anyways.”

Skye laughed. “Don’t clean us out now.”

“No promises.” Darcy replied, heading toward the table with appetizers and desserts.

* * *

 

Fitz hated it, but he had no choice. He didn’t have a date, so being a third wheel was the way to go. “At least I look spiffy.” He said to himself as he looked down at his tux.

“Wow, student body did a great job.” Jemma said as she looked around at the gym. “They must have taken hours and hours to make it look this beautiful.”

“You must have taken hours and hours to look as beautiful as you look.” Maria said with a grin. She began to stare at Jemma’s attire. Sparkling black dress with spaghetti straps matched with sparkling black shoes. Maria had a similar attire as Skye, except she decided to keep the tie. “I’ll go get us all some drinks.” Maria said.

Jemma watched as Maria walked toward the food table. She turned her attention to Fitz and noticed the rather large grin on his face. “What are you smiling for?”

“Oh, nothing.” Fitz began. “Just that you two seem to match Skye and her date.”

“No, we don’t.” Jemma scoffed and turned her back to him. She then sighed and looked over her shoulder. “How do you know?”

Fitz smiled and pointed toward the other end of the gym. Skye was talking to one of the teachers at the game booth, with Darcy behind her watching the crowd of dancers, cradling a plate of food. “I wonder who that is. She is pretty hot.”

“It’s her sister.” Jemma replied.

“What?” Fitz began. “They cannot be sisters. They look nothing alike.”

“They’re adopted.” Jemma said.

“That makes sense.” Fitz nodded. “Cool, so I may have a chance with her.”

“Maybe.” Jemma said with a laugh. She turned and smiled as Maria approached cradling one cup of fruit punch.

“Here.” Maria said, handing the cup to Fitz. She turned to Jemma and smiled. “I figured we could get something to drink after we dance.” She motioned her head toward the dance floor.

Jemma nodded. She turned her attention to Fitz. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Fitz replied with a nod. “I see the food table over there anyways.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Don’t clean them out.”

Fitz waved his hand. “No promises.”

* * *

 

 “Alright, let’s dance.” Skye said as she finished her conversation with the science teacher, who had zero clue about how to play ring toss.

“No, thanks.” Darcy said.

“What?” Skye scoffed. “But, you said you wanted to.”

Darcy nodded. “I did. But then I ate and now I’m full. I do not want to dance on a full stomach. Plus…” She paused to wipe her dress of any crumbs. “I see a good looking fella over there.” She began to nudge Skye with her elbow. “He looks single!”

Skye laughed as she realized that Darcy was heading over to chat up Fitz. “Go Fitz.” She said with a smile. Skye turned and looked at the dance floor. She had never felt two emotions so strongly at the same time, Awe and Jealousy. Jemma and Maria were right in the middle, dancing with nothing but smiles on their faces. Jemma looked beautiful, but Skye wishes she was the one out there dancing with her.

She could not stop her feet. She began walking toward the two of them, but thankfully was stopped in her tracks. Yet, Skye still rolled her eyes to see that it was Natasha.

“Don’t worry.” Natasha began with a grin. “I forgive you.” She leaned forward and grabbed Skye’s hand. “Now come on, let’s dance.”

Skye snatched her hand away. “Nice try, Natasha.” Skye walked around her. “But, no fucking way.” She turned her back toward her and stared at Jemma and Maria again. Skye figured that this would be her best chance to go up and speak to Jemma as Maria left her alone in the middle of the dance floor to go to the bathroom. Just as she was a few feet away, the same student council member as before came up and stopped her.

“There’s a fruit punch dilemma.”

Skye nodded. “Of course there is.”

* * *

 

Skye knew that she definitely did not have a chance to talk to Jemma now as everyone was hushed and asked to wait quietly while they opened up the letters to reveal prom royalty.

“Prom King is…” The Principal and Vice Principal smiled as they read the name. “Should we say Prince-ess instead? The winner is Skye Coulson.”

Skye was not paying attention whatsoever as her gaze was on Jemma who was standing on the other side of the dance floor.

“That’s you.” Someone nudged at Skye in the crowd, bringing her out of her gaze.

Skye sighed and nodded making her way through the crowd to get to the stage. At least now she had a better view of Jemma.

Skye’s focus was now on two people, Jemma and Natasha. Despite the fact that Jemma was only in the running because of this stupid bet, Skye did genuinely hope that Jemma was going to win. As the envelope was being opened, Skye saw as Natasha held up both hands crossing her fingers and saw how Jemma swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

“And Prom queen is….Natasha Romanoff.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Screamed Natasha as she made her way through the crowd.

Skye looked over to Jemma, who seemed seemingly hurt by the result, but nonetheless had a smile on her face. Skye had to look away when she felt a rather large embrace. She successfully managed to break free from the hug of Natasha. When she looked back to where Jemma was standing, she noticed that Jemma was no longer there. She quickly glanced around and finally saw that she and Maria were heading out the door. While Skye would have loved to run after her, she knew that she couldn’t just walk off stage.

“You need to say it louder.” Darcy said. “She can’t hear you from up there.”

“Well, let’s get closer then.” Fitz said. He grabbed Darcy’s hand and began to pull her through the crowd.

Now the two were only a few feet away from the stage.

“Skye. Skye. Skye.” Fitz was saying in Skye’s direction.

“Oh my goodness.” Darcy scoffed. “I will do it. Skye!” She practically shouted.

Skye scrunched her face and looked down at Fitz and Darcy. “Yeah?”

“Maria and Jemma… well no, Maria is going to….well their going…” Fitz trailed off as he could not gather his words.

“I was in the bathroom and overheard Maria saying that she is going to take Jemma to a hotel room to have sex.” Darcy said.

Skye sprang into action, knowing full well she did not want that to happen. She jumped off stage despite the calls of her classmates and teachers. She sped off into pursuit to, well she did not know where. She dialed Darcy while on the road. “Did she say exactly where she was going?” Skye asked with a worry some tone.

Darcy sighed. “No she didn’t, but—“

“There is only one hotel within a five mile radius from here, try there.” Fitz chimed in.

“True. Thanks Fitz.” Skye smiled and hung up the phone, heading toward the hotel.

When she arrived she noticed Maria’s car parked in the corner. Skye did not know which hotel room it would be, but she decided that it had to be the room that was right in front of Marias parked car. Plus, there was a “do not disturb” sign hanging on the door knob.

She banged on the door hard, hoping that would make Maria fearful that it was Police at the door and not Skye. It seemed to work as Skye heard the door rattle. Maria opened the door and looked at Skye with confusion. “What are you doing here, Coulson?”

Skye rolled her eyes and shoved passed Maria. “Where is she?”

“Where is who?” Maria asked.

The bathroom door opened and out came what looked like a thirty something year old blonde, dressed in lingerie. Skye turned to look at Maria. “What kind of shit is this? Where the fuck is Jemma?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “That bitch did not want to give it up, so I told her to hit the road and called up an escort service.”

Skye nodded rolling her eyes. She walked towards the door and stopped in her tracks. She turned and connected her fist with Maria’s face with one good punch. “That’s for calling her a bitch.” Skye walked to her car and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts, stopping when she got to Jemma and clicked her name. The call did not go through.

“Damn it, Jemma. Where are you?”

* * *

 

 “Sorry I’m late, dad.” Jemma shouted as she entered the house slamming the door shut behind her.

Jemma’s dad peeped his head out from the living room. “That’s okay, honey. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. It was okay.” Jemma took her shoes off and placed them by the door. She began walking toward the living room. “Glad to be home though.”

“I am too.” Jemma’s dad got up and walked around the couch. “Your guest has been waiting here for a while.”

Jemma looked at her dad with confusion. “My guest?”

Jemma’s dad motioned his eyes in the living room. Jemma walked the few extra steps, so the living room was now in her peripheral vision.  There, standing in the middle of the room, was Skye. She was fidgeting with her hands and had a small smile on her face as she looked at Jemma.

“I am going to leave you two, too it.” Jemma’s dad said, making his way up the stairs.

Jemma sighed. She walked toward the backyard door and opened it, stepping outside. She turned to face Skye, motioning her head, giving Skye the okay to follow her out.

They both paced the rather large backyard, in silence.

“Where did you go?” Skye finally asked.

Jemma shrugged her shoulders. “I just walked to that diner that was across the street from the hotel. Maria was not exactly the person I thought she was. She didn’t take too kindly to me denying her advances and she told me too hit the road. I got hungry, so I went to eat.”

Skye cringed at how she got treated by Maria. She sighed and stopped pacing, putting them both at a standstill by the pool. “I was worried about you.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “Didn’t think you would be. Seeing as how everything was a lie.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Skye began. “At the beginning, sure. But, not towards the end.” Skye stepped a little closer and put her head down. “Jemma, you have to know, I made that bet before I knew you. Before I really knew me.”

Jemma nodded. “Well, what was it for anyway? I mean, what did you lose?”

“My best friend.” Skye smiled. “She taught me a lot. Before her, I allowed other people to run my life. To make decisions for me.”

Jemma smiled back. “And now?”

“And now, I kind of like living my life to make myself happy. To make my own decisions.” Skye said. She stepped forward once more. “So, can I have the last dance?”

“No.” Jemma shook her head. “You can have the first.”

Skye smiled and placed a hand on the small of Jemma’s back. The other interlocking with Jemma’s hand. The backyard suddenly lit up with soft music playing from speakers that were surrounding the yard. They both looked at the backyard door to see Lizzie smiling. She winked at them and closed the door.

“She has been busy.” Jemma said with a grin.

“No kidding. It looks better out here than the prom.” Skye replied.

“I feel just like Cinderella. Well you know, except for the whole talking mice, and evil step mom, and fairy godmother.” Jemma explained with a laugh.

Skye shook her head, laughing as well. “So, what now?”

Jemma shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I’m thinking art school.”

Skye nodded. “Me too.”

Jemma smiled. “You? In art school?”

Skye laughed. “Well yeah. I mean, I know I only play the guitar, but I could totally learn that foil dance. All I need to do is go get a couple rolls of foil and--“

“Skye.” Jemma interrupted.

Skye laughed. “What?”

“Shut up.” Jemma shook her head with a smile. She placed her hand around the crook of Skye’s neck and kissed her.

“Hey, Skye.” Jemma said once she pulled away.

“Yeah?” Skye answered.

“What were the terms of the bet anyways?” Jemma asked.

Skye laughed. “You’ll see. I never back out of a bet.”

* * *

 

 Jemma really wished her girlfriend had not decided to iron her graduation gown at her house the night before because she knew Skye would forget it. Skye sent her a text in the morning saying not to worry, that Jemma will give it to her when the time was right. Jemma figured that the time would be right at this very moment since they were calling off names to receive diplomas and they were approaching the C’s fast. Yet, Jemma did not see Skye at all. Given, it does not help that the person in front of her is twice Jemma’s height.

“Skye Coulson.”

“Well, I guess she will have to get her diploma with no graduation gown.” Jemma said to herself.

“Skye Coulson…”

Jemma’s attention was immediately turned toward the laughter’s of her senior class and the shocked looks from the parents in the audience. The senior class was all standing up to get a better view of the stage and Jemma followed along.

Skye was standing on stage with her hair perfectly done and sparkling heels. But, in a bath robe. The next thing Jemma knows Skye is pulling at the knot of the bath robe, causing it to fall to the floor. There her girlfriend is, standing butt naked for the world to see. Jemma figured this is what Skye meant by knowing when the right time would be to give her the gown.

Jemma made her way through the rows and up on stage. She wrapped the gown around Skye and could not help but laugh along with the crowd who seemed like they were not going to stop anytime soon. “Really? I mean, really?”

Skye laughed. “Hey, a bet is a bet. And besides I figured I would show everyone what they are missing out on. I’m all yours, babe.” Skye leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “I promise from now on, you will be the only one to see me naked.”

Jemma laughed. “You promise?”

Skye nodded. “I promise.”

Jemma was worried that Skye may not keep her promise. I mean can you blame her? Her girlfriend is hot, and while Jemma knows she is pretty enough to have Skye, she always worried that she wasn’t pretty enough to keep Skye.

But five years later, on their honeymoon night, when Skye steps out of the bathroom with nothing but lingerie and an open flannel, she crawls into bed with Jemma, whispering in her ear “all yours.”

Jemma assumes that Skye really was hers forever.


End file.
